The Incredibles: A New Threat
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: Part one of an Incredibles Trilogy. New enemies have arrived, to threaten Metroville. What is their master plan? Can The Incredibles save the day from this new menace? Join everyone's favorite family of Supers on this new adventure.
1. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**New Enemies**

On an island, located at least seventy-five miles off of California, a man rides a boat on to the sandy beach. The man gets off of the boat and steps on to the white sand.

"I'm here." He says to himself as he begins his venture into the depths of the jungle.

This man was about thirty-years-old. He had a blond, crew cut hair and blue eyes. He had on a light blue colored shirt, dark blue jeans with rips at the knees, an unzipped black jacket, and an old baseball cap.

The man explored through the dense jungle for about an hour, with no breaks for water or recuperation. Finally, he came to his destination. In the heart of the jungle, located on the remote island, was an incredibly large fortress-like structure. Its walls measured up to about thirty-five feet high, made of strong, impenetrable metal. The man went through the large doors and inside the structure. The base looked really old. The walls look rusted, the odor was fowl, and the lights were dim. Some light flickered on and off, signaling their last moments before they died out.

The man looked around, and then saw a robot on wheels approaching him.

"Master is waiting for you. Please follow me." It said in a robotic tone.

The man nodded. He followed the robot down many hallways. The man had a sense of where he was being lead to, but did not ask. After about ten minutes of walking, the robot and the man arrived at a door. The robot knocked on the door three times before it automatically opened by itself, revealing a large empty room with a table and three chairs in the center.

Sitting at the table were two men. One was a muscular man, about seven feet tall, and bald. He wore a black outfit with dark green lines running up and down the side of the body, arms and legs. His name was The Commander. He was also a Super. He possessed two powers. First, he had super strength. He was strong enough to lift a car, a bus, a locomotive, and a plane all with one hand at the same time. His other power is invulnerability. His skin is so strong that no bullet or any amount of force can penetrate or damage it.

The other man was not a Super, but a cyborg. Half of his body is constructed of metal. With his metal body, his overall strength was increased tenfold. He had a built in laser blaster, rocket booster, and other weapons. While half of his body is metal, the other half wore a black super-suit-like outfit. His name was Morticon.

"Ah, I am glad you accepted my invitation Metamorph." Said Morticon in a sadistic voice.

The man smiled as he joined the other three men. Metamorph had the power to transform into anyone or anything he desires. In addition to appearance, he obtains the abilities of who or what he transforms into. For example, if he was to morph into Mr. Incredible, not only will he look like him, but will gain his strength as well.

"Our plan is nearly complete, but I realized something was missing." Morticon said. "The Commander and I have planned this for many years, but we knew something was missing. You will play an essential role in our plot."

"Anything to make those Supers pay for locking me up in the NSA Prison." Growled Metamorph. He walked up to the two men and sat down. "Lets get down to business shall we? What is our plan?"

"Patience my friend." Said the Commander. "Before we start our Master Plan, we need to take care of the small things."

Morticon added, "That is correct. Now pay attention you two. Our first plan of attack is to strike the NSA Museum of Science and Technology. Those Supers will be so occupied with so much, by the time they figure out what is going on, it will already be too late."

The three of them laughed as the sun started to set over the horizon.


	2. Character Introductions

**Character Introductions**

The heroes in the story include a family: the Parr family. This family had a dad, a mom, and three kids. This family was unique. The Parrs are Super Heroes, who protect the city of Metroville and the world from chaos and evil.

Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) was a tall, muscular man with blonde hair. He possesses great strength. He can lift incredibly heavy objects without breaking a sweat. He is strong man for his family. He works at two jobs: a civilian job and his Super Hero job. When called upon, he dawns his Super Suit and saves the day.

Helen Parr (Elastigirl), Bob's wife, is a woman in her mid-to-late 30s. She had auburn colored hair, was 5'8, and 125 pounds. She was a caring woman with immense love for her husband and children. Her powers are elasticity: she can stretch and squish her body to abnormal lengths and shapes. When she isn't at home cleaning the house or caring for the kids, she fights crime as well.

Violet "Vi" Parr (Invisigirl) is the eldest of the family, and the only daughter. She was a pretty short girl for her age, and light as well, but she is a smart kid. She has long dark hair. She used to be a shy girl, but has gained some confidence, ever since the ordeal with Syndrome. Violet has two super powers: invisibility and force fields. When wearing her super suit, she becomes invisible to the naked eye. Her force fields are strong enough to repel bullets and to sustain incredible force, but the harder the hit or the more the force field sustains, the weaker she becomes. When she isn't studying, hanging with her friends, or on a date with her boyfriend, she can be seen fighting crime with her family.

Dashiell "Dash" Parr (Speedster) is the second child of the family. He is a mischievous boy who loves to have fun. He is a ball of energy in a boy's body. He has the power of Super Speed. He can run really fast, and his reflexes are better than nearly everyone in the world. He usually doesn't get along with his sister at times, and never finds himself in charge of anything. But his high energy and speed both prove in fighting crime.

Finally, there is Jack-Jack Parr (Incredibaby), the baby of the family. He sees the world as one giant playground and has absolutely no clue of what is going on in the world. His laughter and voice provide the Parr family great joy and always puts a smile on their face. Jack-Jack has many powers. They include transfiguration, laser vision, teleporting, levitation, and the ability to pass through solid matter. He is very young to save the world, let alone fight a bad guy, but when needed, he provides the little intangible help the Parrs need.

The Parrs, A.K.A: The Incredibles, are Metroville's (and arguably, the world's) greatest and finest heroes. They save their city from destruction to delinquents. They save the world from evildoers who want to rule the world, to crazy villains bent on desolation. No matter the crime, the Incredibles are always there to lend a hand


	3. High School

**High School**

Violet Parr woke with a start at the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up on her bed, stretched her arms, and yawned. She got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. After a quick shower, she dried off. Violet made her way to her dresser. She looked through her drawers, looking for some clothes to wear.

Downstairs, the rest of the Parr family sat around the kitchen table. Helen had just placed a plateful of pancakes on the table. In addition, there were scrambled eggs, bacon, and a pitcher of milk.

"Mmmm, this looks really good mom." Dash said, reaching out for a pancake.

"Not so fast Dash." replied Helen. "Wait for your sister to join us."

Seconds later, Violet sat down at the table. She helped herself to some eggs and some pancakes. After breakfast, Violet went back to her room to get her backpack. She then went to her little desk, located in the corner of her room. She took her favorite pink headband and placed it on her head, pulling back her curtain of hair. Before she left her room, she glanced at the mirror and smiled.

"Today's going to be a good day. I can feel it." She said to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A lot has happened after the Underminer incident. The Parr family has become both Metroville's and the world's favorite, most popular, and greatest Supers. Rick Dicker is the Chief Executive of the NSA, meaning he is in charge of the Supers Division for the government. Mirage, formally Syndrome's assistant, now works as the NSA Head of Operations Intelligence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Helen dropped Dash off at his elementary school first before driving Violet over to Metroville High School. Violet has been a Metroville Spartan for about a month now. Her first month as a freshman wasn't bad. She usually looked up to students in a higher grade than her for guidance and advice.

Violet's day started out with geometry. For once, she was awake then entire session. Usually, she would doze off due to patrol duties at night, making her stay up late to finish up any homework assignments. Violet's teacher reviewed the homework and then began her lesson on triangles. Afterwards, the bell rang. Violet stopped at her locker. After opening it up, she placed her geometry textbook and notebook inside. She then took out her history textbook and notebook. After closing her locker, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Violet! Over here!"

The young girl turned around and saw her best friend, Kari McKeen, waving at her. Violet weaved through many people to get to her.

"Hey Kari! How's it going?" she asked.

Kari's bright smile slowly vanished. "Not so good. The cheerleaders were making fun of me again during P.E.. They called me slow and ditzy."

Violet put a hand on Kari's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, people can be so cruel."

Violet knew Kari was not the brightest person in the world. Sometimes, people wonder what planet she came from. But she was Vi's best friend. Ever since elementary school, Kari was Violet's first friend. She was the first person at school to welcome her to Metroville. Even in Middle School, they stayed close. When Vi was sitting alone at lunch, Kari was always the first person to say "hi" to her. She treated Violet as a friend than as an outcast at that school.

"I hate those cheerleaders." said Kari through gritted teeth. "I want to really, really . . ."

"Whoa Kari. Take it easy." Violet said, trying to calm her down. "I know you did not deserve whatever they said to you, but two wrongs don't make a right."

Kari sighed, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Violet and Kari had the same history class. They arrived with about three minutes to spare. Violet and Kari sat down at their desks, right next to each other. The two girls took out their notes and opened their textbook, reviewing just in case their teacher decided to have a pop quiz.

Then, Tony Rydinger walks into the room. Violet saw him come in and her entire body immediately froze. Tony smiles at her and makes his way toward his seat, right next to Violet. The two continued gazing into each other's eyes.

Kari then threw a crumpled-up paper-ball at Violet, snapping her out of her trance.

"Every time huh Violet?" Kari giggled.

Violet smiled back. Tony and Violet had been a couple for a couple months. Violet thought that it was pretty good, despite having to cancel some of their dates to save the world. Tony was a little annoyed at first but understood that sometimes to show that you care about the other person, you would put their needs over yours. Both had pretty strong feelings for each other. And somehow, everything seems to be working out.

"How are you doing Violet?" he asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Same. Nothing special."

"Okay class. Take a sheet of paper. You all have a big project coming up. As you all know, we have covered the last two weeks on Super Heroes. Super Heroes played a huge part in both Metroville's and the world's history. We have discussed on Super Hero origins, the NSA, and legendary Super Heroes. For your project, each and every one of you will be paired up into groups of three or four. To wrap up our study of Supers, each group will be assigned to research the lives of Super Heroes. Each of group will present a poster-board, and a written, detailed report. You will have two weeks to complete this. Find your groups and further details shall be explained."

Violet, Kari, and Tony decided to be a group. Their topic was "Super Heroes and their Greatest Treasure: Their Identity."

"It says that we are supposed to research how Super Heroes keep their identities a secret and what would happen if their identities were discovered." said Violet, reading over the assignment.

"It sounds like an interesting topic." said Tony.

"Why don't we all meet up at the Metroville Library on Saturday. I bet we can find some information there." Kari suggested.

The two nodded in agreement. They also discussed what to put in their report and on their poster-board. They had just finalized their idea and finished brainstorming when the bell rang.


	4. Library Research

**Library Research**

Violet, Tony, and Kari all met in front of Metroville's Grand Library. It was the biggest library in the whole city, filled with every book imaginable. The three went inside. As soon as they stepped inside, they gazed in awe of the massive foyer.

"Where do we start?" asked Kari.

"We can ask." said Tony, going up to the front desk.

An old lady over there greeted him. "Hello young man. How may I help you today?"

"My friends and I are doing a project about Supers. Do you know where we can find information about them?"

The old lady looked at Tony, then at Kari and Violet. She smiled and got out of her seat. "Of course I do. Follow me."

The three students followed the lady down a couple of rows of bookshelves filled with books on every subject imaginable. A minute later, the lady showed them rows of books on the subject of Super Heroes. There were books on Super Heroes' origin, history of legendary Supers, the NSA and its operations and structure, even books on today's Supers.

"Thank you." said Violet, taking a couple books from the shelves.

Violet, Kari and Tony took three books each and made their way toward an open round-table. They each took out a piece of paper and a pencil. They each opened a book and started their research on Super Heroes and identities. They worked a good thirty-minutes by themselves before sharing with each other.

"What did you find Kari?" Violet asked.

"Well, I was looking at the National Supers Agency and how they help Supers maintain secrecy of Super Hero identities. According to what I read, the NSA usually does two things: erase people's memories and relocate the Supers. After an individual or a group of people witnesses something that could jeopardize a Super's identity, the NSA sends agents to interrogate them. After that, they shall proceed to erase their memory of the incident." Kari finished reading her notes and looked at Violet and Tony. "Wow, reading that kinda sounds like déjà vu."

Violet tried her best not to giggle. Violet knew her best friend had her memory erased after babysitting Jack-Jack. Since then, the Parrs stopped calling Kari to baby-sit, not to mention that Kari decided to take a temporary leave from her job. She still remained a good friend of the family.

"What made you say that Kari?" Tony asked.

She shrugged. "Eh, I don't know, crazy thought."

Tony took out his notes. "Well, I did a little research on Super Hero relocation. I find it a little sad. Supers are to be relocated immediately to ensure safety of their identity, however if some conditions permit, the relocation could be rescinded. The NSA could relocate them from a couple blocks away from their previous home to even another city, state, or country. Relocating is one of the hardest things to cope with for a Super Hero and his/her family. When a young Super is relocated, he/she usually has to move to different schools, say good-bye to close friends and even end relationships. For the parents . . ." Tony continued to read.

Violet shuddered. Back then, thanks to her father, Violet always found herself moving from place to place. She found it more annoying than hard. Just as soon as she settled in, her father would blow the family's cover, resulting in another relocation.

Violet has moved a total of four times. She moved around the area of Metroville three times, and one time out of the city of Metroville. She was never a social person. Vi was always labeled the social outcast everywhere she moved to. However, since her family has been relocated to Metroville, she had gained confidence, been more active in extra-curricular activities, even made some really close friends. She would hate to be relocated again. She could not imagine moving away from her friends and starting over again.

"Hey Violet?" said Tony, tapping on her shoulder. "Violet, are you okay?"

Violet blinked. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You were drifting a bit." he replied.

"I'm sorry Tony. I guess I am just tired."

"Well, we all have been working for a while. I think we got enough information to do our project." said Kari. "Lets go home."


	5. One Week Later

**One Week Later**

After the presentation, everyone in the class applauded. The three felt a sense of accomplishment and relief as they headed toward their seats.

"Very well done you three." complemented the teacher. "A very strong presentation deserves a solid A. Well done!"

Violet and her friends watched the other presentations. There were some good ones and some poor ones. The thing that really disappointed Violet was the presentation on current-day Supers. They had Invisigirl and the Incredibles in their presentation, but she noticed that the presenters were a little off on their information. Violet giggled to herself a bit during the presentation, but no one noticed.

After the presentations were over, people started talking with their friends, waiting for the bell to ring. Violet was putting her textbook in her backpack, when Kari came up to her.

"So Vi, what did you think of the presentations?" she asked.

Violet replied, "I thought they were some good ones. I was hoping for Andre, Rachel, Laura, and Thomas to have a little more information on the Incredibles."

Kari laughed. "I figured you were going to say that. They are your favorite huh?" Violet nodded. "Mine too." replied Kari.

"Me three." said Tony, walking into the conversation. "Everyone loves the Incredibles. How can anyone not? I mean unless you are a Super Villain."

Kari laughed. Violet smiled. She loved it when people comment her family. But what she heard next made her blush.

"They really are incredible. But I think that the daughter of the family, Invisigirl, is really pretty. She is so amazing, smart, and graceful when she fights. She is also very beautiful. I would give anything to go on a date with her!"

Violet took off her hair band and let her curtain of hair fall in front of her face. Her face was as red as the rose. She wanted Tony to continue with his comments, but at the same time, she was getting more and more embarrassed.

"Uh Violet, are you okay?" asked Tony.

Violet pulled her hair back and smiled awkwardly at Tony. Her face returned to its pale color. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Violet made her way toward the front of the school. She could see people waiting for their rides and others walking over to their cars. Violet waited for her mother to pick her up. A voice called behind her.

"Hey Violet!"

She turned around. It was Tony Rydinger, weaving his way through the crowd of people. Violet smiled as soon as he came up to her.

"Hi Tony."

"Violet, can I ask you something?" He asked. Violet nodded. "I was wondering if you . . . uh . . . had any plans on Friday."

Violet's eyes widened. She had it figured out as soon as he started stammering. Both of them have not been on a date in two weeks. The reason why is because some crook or bad guy always ruined their plans. Violet was about to say yes when she would remember something that shattered any hope of dinner and a movie with Tony. She and her family had patrol duty that night.

Violet said, "I'm really sorry Tony, but my family and I already have plans."

Tony chucked. "You know, you said that the last couple of times. But that is okay, maybe next time then."

Violet grinned, leaned into Tony and kissed him on the cheek. She was very lucky and happy that Tony was a flexible and unselfish person. But both would be disappointed if they couldn't get a date set up. However, that never stopped them from keeping their relationship strong. Then, she heard her mother honking her horn at her.

"I gotta go Tony. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, my little lovebug."

Violet blushed, entering her mom's car. Her romantic moment was ruined by Dash's teasing. Both continued to argue as Helen drove home.

When they got home, they saw Bob's car parked in the driveway. He was standing outside, waiting for them.

"Hey Bob," said Helen. "You're home early."

"No time everyone. There is an emergency. Suit up. We're needed."


	6. Robbery

**Robbery**

Outside the Metroville Institute of Technology, eight robots gathered together. They marched up the steps and to the large front door. One of the robots forcefully knocked the door off of its hinges and on to the ground with one solid punch. The robots all stormed into the building.

The Metroville Institute of Technology is a museum to showcase new technological creations, a factory, and a laboratory for testing and inventing advanced experimental technology. This prestigious place holds some of the world's finest inventions.

Inventions include a transportation pod, where you just type in a location and it flies you there in seconds. It is friendly to then environment and it saves time and money. A bathtub with mechanical arms that wash your hair, soap your body, brush your teeth, floss and shave all at the same time. And a mini-camera that moves around by hovering, equipped with a recording device to record images and footage, perfect for spy-work.

The robots ran down the halls of the institute. They stopped at each and every door, knocked it down, and checked inside. After checking the first ten rooms, the robots still haven't found what they were looking for. Security guards tried to stop them, but to no avail. The bullets of the guards' handguns could not penetrate the robots' armor. The guards would end up being knocked out and tossed outside.

Finally, the robots arrived at the testing facility. It was a big room with computers, inventions, and lights everywhere. The robots started searching, destroying anything and everything in their path.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

The robots turned around. The Incredibles, all in their brightly colored Supers Suits and in their fighting stances, stood by the entrance.

"Target. . . Incredibles. . .Destroy!!!" said the robots in unison, running up to the family.

Mr. Incredible commanded, "Everyone, split up!!!"

Each member of the Super family all hopped out of the way and ran to a corner of the testing facility. The robots divided themselves into four groups of two. They all split up.

Mr. Incredible, upon being cornered by the robots, stopped and turned around. Both robots were about to punch Mr. Incredible, but the muscular Super grabbed both robots by the hand, lifted them up in the air, and forcefully slammed them back on to the ground. The impact sent a heap of metal and robotic limbs flying in all directions.

Elastigirl ran as fast as she could. The androids pursued after her, inching closer and closer. Elastigirl then elongated her arm up toward the ceiling. She grabbed one of the hanging lights and lifted herself off of the ground. The robots stopped in their tracks and looked up at her. Elastigirl, hanging from the lights by her legs, stretched out her arms and grabbed an android, wrapping her arm around its body. It wasn't' heavy, but it did take some effort from her to hoist it up. Once it was about fifteen feet above ground, Elastigirl dropped the android. It landed right on the other android, destroying them both.

Invisigirl assumed a fighting position. She eyed the first robot, then the second. They came in on the attack, but Invisigirl was ready. She blocked a punch from one and dodged a kick from the other. Invisigirl then kicked one robot in the ribs, and then kicked the other in the face. She then turns invisible. The confused robots stood still nervously. Invisigirl delivered a quick strike to one of the robots. Next, she swept the other android off of its feet. The robots got to their feet. Invisigirl then unleashed a barrage of invisible attacks on to the robots. They stumbled backwards. Invisigirl materialized and formed a force field around them. The large, indigo-colored orb with the robots inside was levitated off of the ground. Invisigirl ran up to it and kicked it as hard as she could, sending the robots crashing into a wall.

Speedster ran all around the room. While running, the robots tried feebly to catch up. Speedster then ran up to one of the robots and tripped it to the ground. He then tackled the other robot to the ground. While grounded, the robots were rushed with a fury of hooks, jabs, and punches from the little Super. After that, Speedster got off of the robots and ran away. Just as the robots got to their feet, a wooden table, courtesy of Mr. Incredible, crushed the robots.

After the fighting was over, the family all gathered together. "Good job everyone." said Mr. Incredible. "We really showed them."

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" jumped an excited Speedster.

Elastigirl smiled and stroked her son's hair. "Sorry honey, but its almost your bed time."

The family laughed as they made their way out of the institute. On the way out, a security guard walked up to them. He was black, well-built, and looking like he was in his mid-thirties.

"Thank you Incredibles. We don't know what we could've done without you. Those robots were a real pain for us."

"We're just doing our job sir. We're glad to help." said Mr. Incredible, shaking his hand. "I believe you can handle things from here."

"Yes sir." said the guard, saluting the family.

The Incredibles got into the Incredibile and sped off into the distance. Meanwhile, the security guard made his way back inside the institute. He walked down the halls until he came to a door with the words, "Top Secret" labeled on it. The guard turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped inside.

There was a table at the far end of the room. On the table was a device, about the size of a camera. The security guard picked it up.

"Sir, I got it! I have found what we have been looking for." he said, talking into a walkie-talkie.

He then started morphing into a different person. The black skin, uniform and slacks were replaced with baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and pale skin.

"Excellent work Metamorph. Those robots were perfect distractions for the Incredibles. They thought my robots were the thieves. We stuck after they believed the danger was over." laughed Morticon. "Now, take the cloning machine and bring it back to the base. There is much work to be done."


	7. Meeting With Rick

**Meeting with Rick**

The following weekend, the sun peaked its way into the Parr house. The entire family snuggled in their warm and cozy beds. It was about 7:30 AM when the telephone started to ring, waking everyone up. Dash buried his head in his pillow. Violet drew the covers over her head. Helen and Bob sat up, stretched out, and yawned.

"Bob honey, would you get that please?" asked Helen, turning over.

Bob grunted and picked up the telephone, located on the little nightstand by the bed.

"Hello . . .oh Rick, hi! What? Okay . . .bye." Bob places the receiver down and turns to Helen. "Rick wants us in his office as soon as possible."

Helen nodded as she got out of bed. She went into Violet and Dash's room and woke them up. After that, she made her way into the kitchen. She had just started frying some bacon when a drowsy Dash walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." laughed Helen.

Dash yawned. "Why did you have to wake me up so early mom. It's a weekend. I don't have school today."

"I know honey, but Rick Dicker wants to see us today. He wants us to give a report about the robbery we foiled."

Just then, Violet entered the kitchen, followed by Bob. Vi helped herself to some cereal and milk. Bob placed two toasts on his plate, along with three strips of bacon. After a good meal, everyone went to their rooms to change into their super suits.

The Incredibles hopped into the Incredibile and sped over to the NSA Headquarters. It was a gigantic building. It was the tallest stucture in Metroville and California, and it was the seventh largest stucture in the United States. After greeting a few people in the main lobby, they made their way toward an elevator located across the room. They rode the elevator up to Rick's office, which was located on the top floor.

"Incredibles, so glad to see you all again." smiled Rick Dicker, getting up from his desk.

He walked to the family, shook everyone's hand, and then escorted them to his desk. The Incredibles sat down in four comfortable chairs across from Rick. Rick made his way to his chair, behind his desk, and sat down.

"We kicked so much robot butt!" said an excited Speedster. He started explaining to Rick the night of the robbery with high energy and excitement. "There were eight of them. So we all took on two. My dad took down two bad guys really easily like, "BAM! BOOM! Take that you robot!" And my mom, wow that was amazing! She grabbed that robot and dropped him on his head! And I . . ."

"Whoa now, slow down there son." Rick chuckled. "Now, I know what you guys did was incredible. Should I expect anything less from our top Supers?"

The family smiled. Ever since Syndrome's defeat, the Incredibles have been Metroville's top crime-fighters and well as top U.S. Supers and world heroes. They have countlessly foiled many plots to take over the world, saved the earth from destructive forces and threats, and prevailed against felonious criminals in their city.

"They were too easy Rick," said Mr. Incredible, "and the good news is that nothing was stolen."

Rick's smile turned upside down. "Unfortunately, that is the whole reason why I called you all in here." Rick got out of his chair. "You see, right after you guys left, something was stolen from the institute."

Questions started to fill the minds of the family.

"But that is impossible. The security guard told us that they had everything under control before we left." Invisigirl explained.

"Apparently, after you left, the institute had themselves a late visitor. The guards had no idea of a second robbery until after they found out something was missing." Rick stated.

Elastigirl turned to her family. "You know, I get this feeling that those robots we fought could've been a distraction for us. We thought that they were the threat and believe it was over after we defeated them. The second robber probably struck when we thought we stopped the robots and left."

"Speaking of which," interrupted Invisigirl, " do you know what was stolen?"

Rick nodded. "Only one thing: It is a little device known as the Cloning Machine."

Rick took out a picture from his suit pocket and showed it to the Incredibles.

"What does it do?" Speedster wondered.

"With this thing, one has the power to make multiples of whatever object her or she desires. All you do is set the number of copies of something you want by using the dial. Second, you point at the object you wish to clone. Finally, you press the button. It kind of works like a camera, but instead of a picture, you get copies."

"What would this person want a cloning machine for?" the young Super asked inquisitively.

Invisigirl replied, "Well, if it was a bank robber, he would have the power to multiply money in large quantities. Or a ruthless bad guy could multiply his army with a simple touch of a button. Or maybe . . ."

Suddenly, Rick's phone started to ring. Rick picked it up. "Hello? Yes they're all here . . . what? Oh my . . . okay, I'll send them right away." Rick placed the phone down and looked at the Incredibles with a serious expression. "It seems like your daughter is right. I got a call from the Mayor. Apparently, a carrier ship, docked at the Metroville Seaport, has just unleashed an army of robots. The same robots you all faced a few nights ago."

Mr. Incredible got out of his chair. "Don't worry Rick, we'll stop them."

"No you won't." said Rick. Mr. Incredible and the rest of the family stared at him with question in their eyes. "I have an assignment for each of you. We'll let the other Supers of Metroville handle the robots. What you four are going to do is go into the carrier ship and destroy them. If we eliminate the carrier, the robots will stop coming."

Mr. Incredible nodded. "We'll take care of it. Come one Incredibles! Its showtime!"

Invisigirl sighed. "Dad, you do you have to use that tagline every time."

Mr. Incredible smiled and winked at his daughter, who smiled back at him.


	8. Infiltrate

**Infiltrate**

Out on the streets of Metroville, chaos and commotion was everywhere. Robots destroyed everything that stood in their path, including cars, shops, trees, and homes. Terrified citizens ran for their lives. Some unfortunate people were abducted by the robots. Police officers, SWAT Troops and other Supers tried to rescue the captured civilians. Only a handful of people were taken to the carrier ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the Metroville Seaport, the Incredibles hid behind some stacked crates. They observed the scene. Robots in groups of six would exit the carrier every seven seconds. The family could also see more and more hostages taken onto the ship. This made the situation even more dangerous.

"What are we going to do dad?" asked a nervous Invisigirl. "The carriers are releasing more and more robots by the second. Not only that, but how are we going to free the hostages?"

"Don't worry Vi. I have a plan." he said. The Incredibles family began to huddle up. "Helen, you and Violet find a way to free the hostages. Dash and I will stop the robots. Remember, the safety of the civilians always comes first. We must make sure all of them are out and safe before we can strike."

"But dad," Speedster interrupted, "exactly how are we going to destroy all of the robots inside the ship and how are we going to destroy all of the robots inside the carrier?"

"Very simple." grinned Mr. Incredible. "We are going to use this."

Mr. Incredible took out a rectangular shaped device. The device looked like a calculator, with a screen on the top and a couple of buttons on the bottom. It was a bomb.

"Where did you get that?" Elastigirl asked.

"The commander of the SWAT troops gave it to me after I told him the plan." he replied. "This bomb might be small, but it is very powerful. Dash and I are going to sneak to the engine room and plant this bomb on the main engine. Once all of the hostages and us are out, we'll blow the whole carrier up."

"Great plan dad. One problem." said Invisigirl. "How do are we supposed to find the captives? They could be anywhere on the ship. And its gonna take forever if mom and I search each and every room."

"Again, another simple answer Vi. You and your mother are going to follow the next robot that takes on board a hostage. I assume that the robots are holding them all in the same location."

"Got it dad." Invisigirl winked.

"Well everyone, we have our mission. Take care of yourselves, and good luck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A robot, carrying an unconscious eighteen-year-old boy, made his way on board the carrier. Once the robot was inside, Invisigirl and Elastigirl ran after it, keeping a safe distance between themselves and the android. Both female Supers felt shivers run down their spine and sweat streaking down their face. Not only they had to keep up with the robot, but they also had to avoid getting caught by other robots passing by every couple minutes.

The two heroines followed the robot down below deck. They passed by long hallways and noisy rooms. Finally, the robot arrived at a door. It opened it up and went inside. Invisigirl and Elastigirl peeped through the door. Inside was a large room, about 30 x 40 feet room. In the corner of the room was a jail cell. Inside the cell were about fifteen hostages. There were four women, five men, two teenagers, three children, and one senior. Four robots guarded the cell. The robot that Elastigirl and Invisigirl followed opened the cell door, dropped the boy inside, and then forcefully shut it. It then made its way out of the room. It walked past an invisible Invisigirl and a flattened out Elastigirl, leaning against the wall.

Elastigirl reverted back to her normal shape and Invisigirl rematerialized. Elastigirl then held up three fingers. Invisigirl watched her mother's fingers carefully as she lowered one. The countdown was on. When Elastigirl reached zero, she opened up the door and assumed a fighting stance. Invisigirl followed after her, holding her arms up in a fighting stance.

"The Incredibles!!!" proclaimed the captives. "We're saved!!!"

"Invisigirl, you take the two on the left. I'll take the two on the right."

"Got it mom." the young girl replied.

The two robots on the right side converted their arms into laser cannons. They started firing at Elastigirl. She jumped out of the way and behind a table. She tilted it over onto the side. It now served as a barrier. While leaning against the table, Elastigirl could see red ionic beams zinging past her to her right and left side. She grabbed chairs, shards, anything she found within her reach on the ground and started throwing them at the robots. In the meantime, Elastigirl began to formulate a plan to defeat the two robots.

Invisigirl battled the other two robots in close hand-to-hand combat. She kicked one robot in the chest. It staggered back and fell to the floor. Invisigirl turned around just in time to see the other robot swing a fist to the side of her head. She ducked to avoid the blow. She then jumped in the air and kicked the android square in the chin, knocking it to the ground. Invisigirl turned around and made her way toward the jail cell. She was about to open the gate when one of the young hostages called to her.

"Invisigirl! Watch out! Behind you!"

Before she had a chance to turn around, one of the robots grabbed her by her hair and pulled it back. Invisigirl screamed in pain as the robot took her to the other side of the room. It kept a firm grasp on Invisigirl's long black hair. The top of Invisigirl's head began to sting. When she tried to struggle free, the pain would increase. Finally, the robot yanked her hair once again. The young heroine's head snapped back. She hollered in pain.

"Invisigirl, hang on!" called Elastigirl.

She was about to run to help her daughter when two laser blasts zipped past her face, causing her to stumble and retreat back to the barrier.

While one robot had a firm grasp on Invisigirl's hair, the other android walked up to her. It delivered a strong roundhouse kick to Invisigirl's midsection. The impact made Invisigirl grunt in pain. The robot then released his grip on her hair and immediately grabbed her arm. The robot twisted it until it had Invisigirl in an arm-lock hold. The young heroine grabbed her shoulder, hollering in pain. The other robot kicked Invisigirl in the stomach twice. After that, it connected a strong punch to the face of Invisigirl. The robot released her arm. Invisigirl rolled on the ground, whimpering in pain, clenching her stomach.

"INVISIGIRL! NO!!!" shouted Elastigirl, who witnessed the entire fight. She was almost in tears.

Invisigirl slowly got to her hands and knees. She then painfully rose up to her feet, her arms folded over her midsection, doubling over. Gritting her teeth, she assumed a fighting stance, ready for another round. Both robots slowly started to advance to her.

Elastigirl looked at her daughter, then at the two robots firing at her. She sighed in annoyance, realizing she had to do something. She jumped into the air and kicked both robots in the chest, knocking them down. She then ran up to the robots and jumped on their arms, breaking them. Elastigirl then stomped on both robots' face as hard as she could. The impact destroyed their central processing system located in their heads.

Invisigirl waited until both robots were close enough. She then became invisible. After a few seconds of waiting, Invisigirl unleashed what she called her "ultimate attack." Invisigirl connected swift but solid blows to both robots. The confused androids had no idea where she was. They tried punching areas where the thought she was, but no luck. After landing a few punches and kicks, the invisible heroine formed a force field around the two robots. Invisigirl materialized and she ran up to the force field. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she jumped up and side-kicked the field as hard as she could. The force field orb was hurled to the jail cell. Upon impact, the captives were set free and the robots inside were destroyed. Invisigirl smiled and was about to go over to her mom when she clutched her stomach and fell on one knee.

Elastigirl ran over to her daughter. "Are you okay? Anything broken?"

"I'm fine mom . . . I'm fine."

Elastigirl helped her daughter to her feet, placing her arm over her shoulder. The civilians all exited the cell. They all walked very slowly to the female Supers. Two of the young captives went over to help Invisigirl out.

"Thank you so much Elastigirl and Invisigirl." said one of the male civilians. "We all are forever in your debt."

"No time now. We have to get out of here." explained Elastigirl.

They all nodded. Everyone followed Elastigirl out of the room and down the hallways below the deck of the carrier. Invisigirl brought up the rear. Both were hoping that both Mr. Incredible and Speedster had an easier time with their job than they did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad," yelled Speedster, "they're everywhere!!!"

Both male Supers have successfully made their way to the engine room. Unfortunately, there were robots already their waiting for them. Speedster and Mr. Incredible were outnumbered. Both assumed a fighting pose, eyeing each android.

All of the sudden, the robots began to slowly advance. Mr. Incredible grabbed one robot by the leg and started swinging it at the robots. He would swing right and left at every robot that dared to face the muscular hero. When the robot he was using as a weapon started to break up, he would grab another one and start swinging again.

Meanwhile, Speedster, with the bomb in his hand, ran into the crowd of robots. They tried to attack the speedy Super, but the robots would either miss or hit another android. Speedster ever took a few shots here and there when the opportunity was presented to him. Speedster then jumped into the air and landed on one of the android's head. He started head-hoping on each robot, making his way toward the main engine. Once the young Super Hero arrived at the huge engine, he quickly attached the bomb on to it. He set the timer to four minutes. After that, he head-hopped the robots back to his father.

"Dad, the bomb has been set. We gotta get outta here now!"

Mr. Incredible nodded. He grabbed one of the robots, picked it up, and threw him to the other robots, knocking most of them down. Mr. Incredible and Speedster ran out of the engine room and made their way to the top of the carrier. Androids started chasing after them.

"How long did you set that timer for?" Mr. Incredible wondered.

"Four minutes, why?"

"That isn't enough time for us to go back the way we came in!" gasped Mr. Incredible.

"Oops," said the young boy, "sorry."

Mr. Incredible laughed, "Don't worry, we'll jump."

"What?" Speedster gave his father an expression that looked confused and apprehensive at the same time."

"Trust me." Mr. Incredible replied.

Once the two Supers reached the top of the carrier, they made their way toward the edge. Mr. Incredible took Speedster in his arms.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure dad." Speedster replied a little nervously.

Mr. Incredible leapt off of the carrier. He plummeted down on to the dock. He landed on both feet. After that, Speedster jumped out of his dad's arms an on to the ground.

"Dad . . . promise me . . . you'll never do that with me again." he said wearily.

Mr. Incredible laughed. He then saw Invisigirl sitting on a crate, still clutching her midsection. Elastigirl and the rescued civilians were standing next to her. Mr. Incredible walked over to them. He picked up Invisigirl in his arms.

"We better get out of her. It isn't safe. The carrier is going to explode in less than a minute."

Mr. Incredible lead his family and the civilians away from the docks of Metroville and across the street. Once the last civilian reached the other side of the street, the carrier exploded, destroying everything inside. Supers, troops, and civilians would either shut their eyes from the blinding light or cover their ears from the deafening sound. Afterwards, when the light faded and the noise decreased, a loud cheer was proclaimed throughout the city of Metroville. Husbands and fathers hugged their wives and children. Troops patted each other on the back. Supers that had the ability to fly flew all around in the air. The Incredibles breathed a sigh of relief. They made their way to the Incredibile and drove back home.


	9. Nomanisan Island

**Nomanisan Island**

Morticon, the Commander, and Metamorph all rode a motorboat towards Nomanisan Island. Once they reached sandy beach, the trio hopped off the boat. They ventured into the jungle. The three villains walked for about thirty minutes when the Commander reported to Morticon.

"Sir, the attack on Metroville has failed. The Incredibles have destroyed the carrier ship, all of the hostages have been rescued, and our robots were overwhelmed by the combined forces of Super Heroes and the SWAT team."

Morticon laughed. "Oh Commander, you think I am really worried? In fact, I am quite pleased that the Supers won today."

"But I don't understand sir." the Commander replied.

"Commander, you don't have to win a battle to have your mission accomplished. You see, we are now able to analyze and study the Supers fighting ability. In addition, the robot invasion was only a distraction for our real mission."

Finally, Morticon, the Commander, and Metamorph finally arrived at Syndrome's old base. The Commander walked up to the larger entrance doors and punched it as hard as he could. The impact knocked the door off of its hinges and on to the ground. The three made their way inside.

"Which way boss?" wondered Metamorph.

Morticon smiled. "Look for a door that has the words "Top Secret" on it."

The trio walked down the hallways of Syndrome's base. it was completely abandoned. There was dust everywhere. Most of the lights were flickering. The monopods were completely out-of-order. They checked every door on the first floor. Finally, they came to a large brown door. It had the words "Top Secret" labeled on it. Metamorph reached for the knob and twisted it. It was locked.

"Step aside my shape-shifting friend." The Commander said.

He went up to the door and kicked it with such incredible force. The door broke off of its hinges and fell to the floor.

Inside was an incredibly big and spacious room. There was a large desk in the center of the room with papers, blueprints, and computers scattered everywhere. Toward the back of the room was the last prototype of the Omnidroid. Morticon, the Commander, and Metamorph made their way toward the desk.

"Summon the robots to Nomanisan. I want this room cleaned up and have everything brought back to our island." commanded Morticon.

"What do you plan to do with that large robot sir?" The Commander asked, pointing at the Omnidroid.

Morticon flipped through pages of the Omnidroid blueprints. Every blueprint had the design of every Omnidroid, machine, and weapon invented by Syndrome. Morticon flipped to the very last blueprint. On this page was Syndrome's most powerful and deadliest weapon.

"Oh I've got big plans Commander. . .really big plans."


	10. Tony and Violet at School

**Tony and Violet at School**

On a bright day at Metroville High School, the students all sat down at tables, benches, or against walls to eat their lunch. Other students made their way to the parking lot and drove away from the campus to eat their lunch somewhere else.

Violet left her math class and made her way to a large tree located outside the theatre. It was about eleven-feet tall. It has bounds of branches and leaves, providing excellent shade on hot days. A blanket of grass surrounded this spot. Not only was it a good place to sit but it was comfortable place to lie down as well. It was also really close to her locker. In case she wished to finish up homework, study for tests, or have a refreshing read, Violet would go over to her locker and retrieve whatever material she needed or desired. Violet's lunch spot was both convenient and relaxing.

The young girl leaned against the trunk of the tree. She had a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich in one hand and a book in the other hand. Every page and a half, she would take a bite. As soon as she finished her sandwich, Violet finished her chapter. She closed her book. After placing it in her backpack, a shadow of a person started to approach Violet. She saw the oncoming shadow. She smiled, recognizing the person's outline. She looked up and beamed at the person.

"Hey Tony!"

"Hey Vi. How has your lunch been so far?"

She beamed. "Pretty good. I had a sandwich and finished the chapter I was supposed to read for tomorrow."

Tony knelt in front of Violet. His brown eyes looked down at Violet Parr in her bright orange t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. Her shining blue eyes met up his.

"I think I know something that can make it better." he said. "Are you busy this Friday night?"

Violet's eyes widened. She knew what was coming.

"I don't think so. Why?" she asked innocently.

"Wanna go to the Metroville Carnival with me? Maybe get something to eat beforehand?"

Violet noticed that Tony was speaking with confidence. He didn't stumble with his words or draw back on volume. Tony had asked Violet on so many dates. Every time, he would feel more comfortable asking her.

"I would love to Tony."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Tony leaned into Violet and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess I'll meet you at your house at six o' clock. See you later."

Tony waved to Violet before making his way to his next class. Violet sighed romantically. She felt lighter than air.

"Aww, isn't that the sweetest thing?" said a voice.

Violet jumped. She got to her feet and turned around. Kari McKeen stepped out from behind the tree.

"Kari, don't do that to me again." glared Violet.

Kari giggled. "You two are so cute together."

"Yeah." Violet sighed, heading off to her next class.


	11. The Big Three

**The Big Three**

Early the next morning, Helen Parr had just left the house to drop Violet and Dash off to school. Bob was in the kitchen, finishing up his breakfast. He had just placed his plate and utensils in the kitchen when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bob." the voice said.

"Hey there Rick. What can I do for you?"

"Bob," Rick said in a more serious tone, "I need you and Helen to meet me in my office as soon as possible."

"What is it about?"

"You'll see."

Bob first made a phone call to his boss. He told a simple white lie to have a day off. After that, he waited for Helen to come home. After an hour and a half, she entered in. She was surprised to see her husband still at the house.

"Rick called me. He requested to see us."

"Really? Well, it must be important." replied Helen. "I wonder what its about."

Bob said, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. We better get going."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bob and Helen Parr entered the National Supers Agency Headquarters. They walked into the large lobby. People were hustling and bustling all over, trying to get their work done. Both Bob and Helen walked up to the front desk. A secretary was typing on a computer when she saw the two.

She looked at the Parr couple, smiled, and greeted in a cheery tone, "Good day to you two. Welcome to the NSA. How may I be of assistance?"

Bob answered, "Rick Dicker has scheduled an appointment with us at eleven o'clock."

The secretary looked at her calendar, located to the right of her keyboard. She ran her finger down the list of appointments.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, of course. He is expecting you in his office."

Bob and Helen thanked the secretary and then made their way to the elevator, located on the far right side of the building. They arrived just as soon as the doors opened. Workers and employees all exited the elevator in chaotic fashion. Finally, once the elevator was empty, Bob, Helen, and a few more NSA workers all made their way in.

Rick's office was located on the top floor of the NSA HQ. Both Bob and Helen rode the elevator up. They stopped every couple seconds on other floors as people filed out. Finally, only the Parr couple was left. The elevator made its final stop. The doors opened and both Helen and Bob walked into Rick's office.

Rick's office was a one-room area. The walls were painted a light shade of gray. A clock hung from one of the walls, the big hand on the 12, the small hand pointed to the 11. The floors were white-tile marble. In the corners of the room, there were two plants resting in clay potteries. Toward the back of the room was a maple desk. Papers and other important documents were neatly scattered on it. In addition, a light stand was placed near the top left corner of his desk. Behind the desk was a large but comfortable business chair. Rick had his suit jacket draped over the chair as he was sitting down diligently, signing his name on a few papers. Behind Rick was a large window; looking out from it, a bird's eye view of Metroville.

"Ah, Bob and Helen, so nice to see you."

Rick got out of his desk and made his way toward Bob and Helen. They shook hands before Rick escorted them toward two large, soft, comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Rick then made his way around the desk. He finally sat in his chair, his hands folded on the desk.

"I bet you are wondering why I called you here today." he said gruffly.

"Let me guess." Bob leaned forward in his chair about a foot. "This is about the robot invasion that happened a week ago?"

"Well . . . not really."

Rick took out a silver briefcase from under his desk. He opened it up. He then reached in it and took out schematics of a robot. Bob and Helen took the schematics and scanned it thoroughly.

"Does that picture look familiar to you?" Rick inquired.

"That robot looks just like the ones that attacked Metroville." answered Helen.

Rick nodded. "After the threat subsided, the scientists and researchers of the NSA collected samples of the robots that were destroyed by the Supers."

"What about them?" Helen asked.

"Well, the robots are pretty simple for a Super Villain. Their armor is easily penetrable and the artificial intelligence is kind of low. When we took it apart, we couldn't find anything that would be considered technologically advanced. The robots however only have two considerably dangerous weapons: strength in combat and strength in numbers."

"Where did it come from? And who sent them?" wondered Bob.

Rick took out another item from the briefcase. It was a picture of a villain from the Glory Days.

"We have confirmed that the robots that attacked Metroville belongs to this man right here. Does he look familiar to you?"

Bob and Helen looked at the picture. Finally, Bob answered, "He looks kind of familiar Rick. I believe Helen and I faced him once or twice back in the day."

"His name is Morticon."

Helen looked up. "Morticon? It doesn't ring a bell Rick."

"What does Morticon have to do with the robots? Are you saying he's back?"

Rick stood up. "This is why I called both of you here in my office." Rick turned and walked toward the window. He looked down at the city of Metroville, watching tiny cars weaving their way through traffic. "Both of you are aware that after the incident with Syndrome, the NSA has installed several security cameras all over the island?"

"Yes, it is part of procedure for security reasons." answered Bob.."

"Well, while your family was stopping those robots, our surveillance cameras have reported strange activity on Nomanisan. We got some footage to show you two."

Rick reached into his briefcase and pulled out an LCD screen. He gave it Bob and Helen. The screen displayed Morticon, Metamorph, and The Commander making their way onto the Island and into the jungle. The video was automatically fast-forwarded to inside the Nomanisan base. The video kept following the villains as they made their way through the hallways of the base. The video stopped right before the three entered the room with all of the Omnidroid blueprints, parts, and weapons.

"Was that Morticon?" Helen asked. "And what about the other men?"

"That indeed was Morticon. The first man with him is also a Super. He served the army for about twenty-five years. He went overseas to Japan to help the Americans after Pearl Harbor. According to his commanding officer, the enemy ambushed his team as soon as they arrived in Japan. He was the only survivor. The Japanese took him and tortured him, beat him, and worst of all, used him as a test subject for chemicals and for other scientific experiments. Apparently, the Japanese gave him something that changed his body. He became stronger, bigger, and more aggressive. One day, he was able to break free from captivity. He was so powerful that none of the guards could stop him. He escaped an was never heard from again until today."

"I don't understand. He served the United States Army for years. What made him turn bad?" Helen inquired.

"He wanted revenge. He believed his team did not do a good enough job to rescue him. He felt that he was left there to die. Now, he wants to punish every force of good that stands for heroism."

"Poor guy . . ." sighed Helen.

Rick continued, "The other villain is named Metamorph. You probably guessed it, his powers involve shape-shifting his body into anything or anyone he pleases."

"That sounds dangerous."

"I agree with you Bob. But there is one thing you two should know about him. When he morphs into a Super, not only he assumes their physical appearance, but that Super's powers too."

"Is he out for revenge too?" Helen inquired.

"Yes, to the Super population though. He blames them for being locked up in the Super Villain Division of the Metroville Prison and wasting his life away."

"Sounds like a real nutcase." said Helen.

"Hey Rick, could you share us any information you have with Morticon? Why is Morticon teaming up with The Commander and Metamorpth? And why were they at Nomanisan Island in the first place?" Bob asked.

Rick took out another folder from his briefcase. Inside contained documents about Morticon, including his profile, newspaper clippings of past crimes, some pictures, and records. Rick began to report to the Parrs.

"Morticon: during the Glory Days, was a well-known and unstoppable thief. He did not have any powers, but had a brilliant mind. He was a technological genius. He would bring a powerful weapon or an army of robots to every bank, jewelry store, and museum he went to. The police were no match for his weapons. He even gave Supers a hard time. One day, he was working on a new weapon in his laboratory when . . ."

" . . . I infiltrated his lab and battled him." finished Bob. "I remember him now."

Helen gave her husband a puzzling look. "You fought him before Bob?"

"Only once. When we fought, he tried to grab a firearm of some sort. I threw him into his little project, destroying it instantly. However, the impact resulted in an explosion that nearly killed Morticon. It did mess up his body however. I took him to the hospital right after that. I never heard from him again."

Rick placed a recently taken photo of Morticon face. The photograph was taken when Morticon infiltrated Nomanisan Island. Half of his face was made of metal.

"The nurses realized that surgery could not fix the damage done to his body, so they had to replace half of his body with metal." Rick got out of his seat. "The Super Hero Relocation Program passed while he was still recovering. A few days after it passed, he disappeared from the hospital. No one knows how he did it or where he went. It is theorized that he went back to his secret lab, upgrading his body to be more dangerous."

"Rick, what was he doing on Nomanisan with The Commander and Metamorph?" Bob wondered.

"We don't know why or how he aligned himself with The Commander or Metamorph. Probably they are all out to seek revenge. The Commander against the heroes of the world, Metamorph against Supers . . ."

" . . . and Morticon against me . . ." concluded Bob.

"What I'm about to tell you two will be your next long-term mission for both you and your family. Do you accept? If not, I understand. But remember that these villains are very powerful and dangerous. I am really going to need help from America's finest Super Heroes."

Bob and Helen looked at each other for about two seconds. Finally, they both looked at Rick and nodded their heads.

"Very well then. According to our footage, Morticon, Metamorph and The Commander left the island with Omnidroid blueprints, schematics, weapons, and armor."

"What could they want with that? Could they be planning to unleash another Omnidroid?" asked Helen.

"We don't know." replied Rick. "But there isn't anything that we can do right now. For now, we can only wait and find out what their plan really is."

Bob and Helen got out of their seats, thanked Rick, and made their way out of his office. Both of them didn't know it, but this mission soon would be one of their most dangerous missions ever assigned to the Incredibles.


	12. The Date

**The Date**

The days have gone by fast. Before Violet knew it, it was Friday. She was super excited and a tad bit anxious about her date with Tony. She sat in her desk, staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick away.

"Come on . . . come on . . . hurry up . . ."

Finally, "RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"

The bell finally rang. Violet got out of her seat and walked quickly to the parking lot. She refused to stop at her locker or to talk with Kari. Violet waited impatiently in the parking lot. She would anxiously look for her mother's car. Minutes later, Helen arrived. Violet dashed into her car and hastily buckled her seatbelt. It took Helen twenty minutes to drive back home. All the while, Violet's mind was scattered among many thoughts: What to wear, what to do, and what to eat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Never in a long time had Violet been so eager for a date with Tony. A few days ago, after Tony asked her out, Violet returned home. Immediately, she asked Helen if she could go with Tony. Helen was a little hesitant this time to allow Violet to go with Tony. She, Dash, Bob and Violet were scheduled for patrolling on that Friday night. Violet implored to her mother to let her go. After minutes of listening and nodding, Helen told Violet that she would talk about it with Bob.

"She deserves some time off Bob." Helen told her husband. "She has been working really hard in her school and has been showing dramatic improvement. She has proven to us that she could balance school and her Super duties."

"I don't know honey." replied Bob. "What if we need her? What would happen if something happens to her on her date?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine Bob. She is grown up now. She can take care of herself."

Bob nodded. "I know. But I worry about her Helen. I'm just concerned for her well-being."

Helen walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around her. "I know Bob. But she's growing up. We can't protect her forever. We have to trust her . . . I trust her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Violet stood in her room in front of her mirror. She had on dark blue jeans, held up with a thin belt with a pink thin line zigzagging across the leather. She wore white sweater jacket, smooth as a baby and zipped five-sixths up. She had on pink heals that rose her up about half an inch. A pink headband was placed on her head, pulling her hair back behind her ears.

Her mother allowed Violet to let her use her make-up. Violet put a dash of blush on and some eyeliner. Helen asked her daughter if she would want to use lipstick, but Violet objected, believing her make-up would look too strong on her.

Violet took a long good look in the mirror. After a few minutes of brushing and preening herself, Violet smiled. "Tony is going to love this."

"Okay Violet. Now you go have fun okay?" said Helen, cooking dinner in the kitchen while Violet waited for Tony to arrive. "Make sure to call us in case there is an emergency."

Violet grinned. "Mom, I can take care of myself."

Helen nodded. "I know you can. Speaking of which, you know we have patrolling tonight right?"

"But mom!!!" complained the young girl.

"Don't worry. Let me finish." said Helen. "Your father and I talked and we decided to allow you to take tonight off. You don't have to worry about us. Just enjoy yourself."

Violet was ecstatic to hear the news. She gave her mom a giant hug.

"Thank you mom."

Helen laughed. "I love you too sweetie."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Violet rushed to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her little brother about to answer it.

"DASH, IF YOU ANSWER THAT DOOR, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" she yelled.

Dash sniggered before making his way to the kitchen. Violet sighed as she could hear her mom reminding her not to scream in the house.

Violet answered the door. There stood Tony Rydinger to her delight. He had on a dark blue turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans. His hair was neatly combed and gelled. He stood with his hands in his pockets, with a charming smile on his face.

"Hi Tony." greeted Violet.

"Hey Vi. You ready to go?"

Violet nodded. Both teens made their way to Mr. Rydinger's car. It was a small, black car, room enough for four passengers. Tony politely opened the door for Violet. After making her way in, Tony followed in after her.

"Hello Violet." said Mr. Rydinger. "You look really nice this evening."

"Thank you sir." Violet replied with a smile. She then turned to Tony. "So, what's the plan?"

"You'll see. . . you'll see."

The drive to their destination was about an hour and fifteen minutes long. This was all due to rush hour traffic on the freeway. Throughout the drive, Tony and Violet had plenty of stuff to talk about. They gossiped about school, teachers, the cheerleaders, jocks, even their best friend Kari was thrown into the mix.

Eventually, they arrived at the Metroville Carnival, held right by the pier. Violet was dazzled by the bright, flashing lights, the fun rides, and the smiles of people. Tony's dad dropped the teens by the entrance. Tony and Violet made their way out of the car, thanked Mr. Rydinger, and then walked inside.

After paying for their admission, Tony asked Violet, "What would you like to ride first?"

Violet looked all around. Every ride and game looked so fun. Suddenly, she heard a rumble from her stomach. Violet playfully rubbed her tummy, smiling at Tony.

"I guess I'm a little hungry. We can eat first then have fun later."

Tony nodded. The couple made their way toward a food stand. Tony bought a hamburger and a cola. Violet purchased a corndog and a bottle of water. Tony offered to pay for her food, but Violet kindly refused. They sat down on a bench, happily devouring their food.

After dinner, both decided to have some fun. Tony and Violet strolled all around the carnival. They decided to play the carnival games first. A wide selection of games was found: ring toss, baseball bottle throw, basketball shot, balloon and darts, and a water-shooting game. Tony and Violet laughed as they played and enjoyed every game.

Violet didn't win any of the games, but thanks to Tony's quarterback arm hitting the bottles off of the pedestal, he was able to win her a giant teddy bear. It was a brown bear, twice the size of Jack-Jack. Its cute, enormous eyes made Violet squeal.

After fumbling and tumbling in the fun house, the two decided to go on the rides. They rode the merry-go-round, roller coaster, a giant pirate ship that swings back and forward, bumper cars, and the tilt-a-whirl.

After riding the tilt-a-whirl, Tony checked his watch. It was about 8:30 PM. His father would pick them up in half an hour. Tony looked all around the carnival, finding a way to spend the last thirty minutes before his dad arrived.

"Hey Vi, wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure Tony!" she replied excitedly.

The line for the Ferris wheel was only ten minutes long, much shorter than what Tony and Violet expected. Finally, the two got on the Ferris wheel. The wheel would slowly rotate, allowing more riders on. Violet and Tony enjoyed an amazing view of the city from above the carnival. The couple gazed at the dark blanket sky with stars and constellations scattered all over. The bright moon seemed within reaching distance at the top of the wheel. Finally, after going around once, Violet and Tony got off of the Ferris wheel and made their way toward the parking lot.

Tony could see his dad waving at him nearby. He escorted Violet to his father's car and politely opened the door for her. After both were bucked safely in their seats, Mr. Rydinger drove out of the parking lot and back toward the Parr residence.

"Did you guys have yourselves a good time?" asked Mr. Rydinger.

Violet nodded. "I had a blast!"

"I'm glad to hear that." he replied.

Violet was feeling a little bit tired. But at last, Mr. Rydinger arrived at her house. After parking along the curb, Tony stepped out and escorted the exhausted girl to her doorstep.

"Thank you Tony. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." she smiled.

"It was my pleasure Vi."

Violet could not take her eyes off of Tony. She slowly moved her face closer and close to Tony's. Both of them closed their eyes and braced for impact. Tony and Violet's lips pressed together in a smooth, romantic, seemingly long kiss. After a few seconds, Tony and Violet gazed into each other's eyes.

Finally, Violet uttered, "Good night Tony."

"Sweet dream's Violet."

Tony and Violet hugged each other one last time before Tony waved good-bye, making his way back to his father's car.

When Violet got back inside, she first gave Jack-Jack the large teddy bear, then ran up to her bed and happily plopped on her bed with a joyous expression on her face. Even though she was lying on her bed, she felt like she was floating on air.


	13. Taken

**Taken**

Tony didn't bother to take off his shoes or to change into his pajamas. He had himself the most glorious night of his life. The date was perfect. He crashed onto his bed. His heart felt that it could fly out of his chest. He sighed romantically as he fell asleep. Tony Rydinger smiled in his sleep as his mind replayed the entire date in his dream. It was the perfect dream. It was nearly interrupted when a mosquito flew on his face. Tony unconsciously swept it off of his face. The little bug flew away and towards the window.

The Rydinger residence was peacefully slumbering . . .at least inside the house. Two men waited inside a black van across the street. It was Morticon and The Commander. Morticon eyed the house with binoculars. The Commander sat in the front passenger side of the car. He was fast asleep.

"Wake up fool!" interjected Morticon as he shoved a fist into the broad chest of The Commander.

He awoke upon impact. "Could you not make so much noise? Some one could hear us. What is taking him so long? He has been in that house for over an hour already." growled The Commander.

"Hush now. He should be coming out at any minute."

There was an open window on the second floor. The little mosquito flew out of the window and toward the black van. The little bug landed on the side mirror.

"I found him sir." It said.

The mosquito hopped off of the mirror and transfigured into a man. He pointed at the open window.

"That room up there is the boy's."

"Bravo Metamorph." Morticon grinned. "Commander, it is time. Go you two, before someone spots us. Quickly!"

The Commander and Metamorph walked up to the house. Metamorph transformed into a mosquito again. He flew back through the window of Tony's room. He landed on the floor. He lifted the covers off of the young boy. He gently lifted him up and carried him towards the window.

Metamorph was not the strongest Super Villain of the three. He struggled to hold him. It was even harder because he had to move slowly. One sudden jerk could wake Tony from his slumber.

Eventually, he managed to bring Tony to the window. He lifted him up and dropped him out. The slumbering young boy descended into the arms of the Commander. He caught him, slowing his fall. Tony was still fast asleep.

The muscular Super carried Tony to the van and placed him in the back. After Metamorph and The Commander got inside, Morticon turned the key in the ignition, and accelerated out of the suburbs.

The next morning, after Mr. and Mrs. Rydinger discovered their son was missing, they immediately called the police. Once they arrived at their house, the trio of villains was long gone from Metroville.


	14. Missing

**Missing**

Violet waited along the curb of Metroville High School's parking lot. She looked all around for her mother. She saw students driving themselves out of the lot, some were walking, and others waited for their parents or older siblings to pick them up, conversing with their friends at the same time. In the distance, she saw Kari running up to her.

"HEY VIOLET!!!" she yelled.

Kari accidentally tripped over a tall, blonde, well-built junior, who happened to be the linebacker of the football team. He towered over the young girl.

"Watch where you're going freshman!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry!" stammered Kari, picking herself back up.

The football player laughed with his teammates and the cheerleaders nearby. Kari brushed herself off and embarrassingly ran over to Violet.

It was times like these where Violet wanted to disappear to hide from embarrassment. Kari wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. She would say something and then randomly go off on another subject; which was funny because there would still be some kind of connection between the two topics. Despite all of that, Kari was still Violet's best friend. Nothing in the world could ever take the place of Kari, not even a normal one.

"Hey Kari. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you up to?"

"I'm just waiting for my mom. What about you?"

"Oh, both of my parents are working today. So I'm walking home."

"Well don't you want a ride? I know my mom would be more than happy to give you one." Violet offered.

"Thanks Vi, but it's okay. I gotta make a quick stop by the grocery store on my way home. But thanks anyways."

Violet sighed. She wanted to insist on giving her friend a ride, but decided not to.

"Oh Kari, can I ask you one more question?" she wondered. Kari nodded. "Do you know what is up with Tony? He wasn't at class today, and it isn't like him to miss class unless he is really sick or something serious."

"I don't know Vi." but I am sure we'll se him tomorrow. He probably just has the flu or something."

Finally, Violet could hear her mother's car horn. She waved at Kari before boarding. Kari waved back until the car drove out of the parking lot and out of sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kari's house was about a two and a half mile walk from her school. The grocery store was conveniently a block away from her house. After about thirty-five minutes, she arrived at the market. She grabbed a shopping cart and rolled it inside.

Her mother had provided her with a grocery list and a couple hundred dollars earlier that day. Kari took out the list and proceeded to the produce aisle. After a few minutes, Kari made her way toward the meats section. She looked at her list and asked the butcher for chopped chicken.

After stopping at the cereal, frozen foods, and dairy aisle, she made her way to the cashier. After having all of her products scanned, Kari handed a one hundred dollar bill to the cashier. She then took her bag of groceries and began to walk out of the market.

Suddenly, before Kari reached the door, a black van crashed through the doors of the grocery store. Kari flopped to the floor, dropping her grocery bags, screaming at the top of her lungs. The van doors slid open and a Metamorph, with machine guns for arms, hopped out. He fired in the air. People in the store ran out of the market, hollering for their lives. The Commander and Morticon got out of the van and walked up to the frightened teenaged girl.

"Kari McKeen?" asked Morticon. She was frozen with fear. "Come with us please."

As The Commander and Morticon advanced closer, Kari got to her feet and sprinted to the exit.

"I got her." said Metamorph.

He transformed his machine gun arm into a tranquilizing gun. He fired a dart at Kari. The needle lunged in her neck. Kari felt a stinging pain in her neck and then began to grow weaker. Her vision seemed blurry. She stumbled to the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was The Commander hoisting her on to his shoulders and placing her into the van before Metamorph slammed it shut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kari started to regain consciousness. Everything was blurry yet dark at the same time. Kari opened her eyes. She was sitting in a small, cold, dark, damp, dusty jail cell. Kari felt a chill run down her spine. She looked all around. Everywhere she look made her more and more scared. Her eyes caught someone slumped against the far wall of the jail cell. Kari's eyes shot wide open.

"TONY!!!"

Kari made her way to the lifeless boy. She began to shake him roughly, causing him to regain consciousness.

"K. . .Kari? What. . .what are you doing here?"

"I was kidnapped. Oh, my head hurts." Kari placed a hand to her forehead, trying to nurse the pain away. "The last thing I remembered, I was grocery shopping when three men attacked me, and then everything went black."

Tony slowly got to his feet. He observed all around the jail cell. He went up to the cell door and started rattling and shaking it violently.

"Some one let us out of here!" he interjected. "Help! Anyone!"

Tony shook the bars again. A moment of silence followed. Kari, still shocked and terrified, all of the sudden couldn't feel her legs. She slowly collapsed to the floor and began to breath heavily and rapidly. Her eyes dilated and her heart started beating fast. She wanted to panic but the words could not escape her mouth.

Tony turned around and knelt by her. He wrapped his arms around her in attempt to calm her down. Kari, on the other hand, wasn't planning on relaxing anytime soon.

"What are we going to do? How is anyone going to find us? Who is going to rescue us? Are we going to die? I don't wanna die. I. . ."

"Kari, stop it. Please!" implored Tony.

Kari continued as if Tony wasn't there. "I can't breathe! I can't feel my legs! Is the room closing in on us? Oh my God help me!"

Tony grabbed her shoulders. "Kari, snap out of it and listen to me!" He started shaking the terrorized teen. Kari, though a little dizzy, stared at Tony. "Listen to me Kari. We're not going to die. We'll be fine, but panicking is not going to help either of us." He released his hold on her shoulders. He stood up and walked to the cell entrance. "I'm just as scared as you are Kari, but I promise you that we will be rescued. I don't know how. But I know we will get out of here."

Tears started coming out of Kari's eyes, though she did not want to cry. Wiping her tears away, she said, "Our parents must be worried sick by now."

"I know. I bet they called the police already." replied Tony."

"They can call anyone they want to, it doesn't matter." said a voice.

Tony and Kari felt their skeleton would jump out of their skin. Startled, both backed away from the cell door. Three men then walked up to the cell door. It was Morticon, The Commander, and Metamorph.

"Let your parents search all they want. They will never find you." Morticon said with a grim smile. "In fact, no one will find you until the time is right."

"Wh. . .wh. . .what do you want from us?" stammered Kari.

Morticon laughed. "Now if I told you, what fun would that be? But you'll find out in due time." Morticon grinned.

"Please . . . let us go . . ." cried Kari.

Morticon, The Commander, and Metamorph let out a loud guffaw. Metamorph and The Commander then left room. Before the Morticon left, he eyed the two teen with menacing eyes and a sadistic grin.

"Hope . . . it's a very strong thing to hold on to, and yet so easy to break. No one will find you. No one can, not until the time is right. But don't worry. Some one will come to your rescue." Morticon began to walk away. Before shutting the door, he finished, "In fact, we're ready for her."


	15. Assurance

**Assurance**

Tony's parents sat on a couch next to Kari's mom and dad inside the Rydinger house in the family room. On the desk in front of them were four cups of tea and a box of tissue, which was running out quickly. Twenty-four hours has passed since Kari was abducted. Inside the house, along with the four parents, were Rick Dicker, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl. The husbands tried to comfort their wives as the two Supers and Rick began to question.

"Mr. McKeen, Mrs. McKeen, can you recall the last time you saw your daughter?"

Mrs. McKeen grabbed her husband's hand tightly and gave him a solemn look. Mr. McKeen decided that he would be doing the talking.

"It was about 6:30 AM yesterday morning. Kari, my wife and I were eating breakfast. We told Kari that both of us would be working late and that we wouldn't be home until midnight. Molly gave Kari a list of groceries for Kari to buy after school, and I gave her some money. After we were finished, I put the dishes away and left for work. Molly then drove Kari to school right afterwards. After she dropped her off, she went to work, and . . . that was the last time either of us saw her."

"When did you discover that she was missing?" Rick wondered.

"Well, when we got home, it was late. The house was dark and quiet. Both of us were tired and wanted to get to bed. I went into the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. When I opened the refrigerator door, I noticed that the stuff we wanted Kari to buy was not inside."

"Sam wanted to go up and have a talk with Kari, but I stopped him as soon as he got to her door." Mrs. Rydinger finally said. "I told him that it was late and that we would talk to her tomorrow. He reluctantly agreed and went into our room. I wanted to check on our baby. When I opened the door and turned on the lights, I noticed that she wasn't sleeping in her bed. I looked all around her room and in her bathroom. I called to my husband that she was gone."

Mrs. Rydinger was about to break into tears.

"We franticly searched through the whole house. Then we called 911." finished Mr. Rydinger.

"Your story is kinda similar to the Rydinger's story." said Mr. Incredible.

Mr. Rydinger nodded. "Only that we discovered he was missing early in the morning. Tony always had a problem waking up for school, and when Beth went to go wake him up, we found that he was gone."

"Incredibles," spoke Mrs. Rydinger, "do you think our children will be okay?"

Mr. Incredible sighed. "I really don't know the answer to that. But I can assure you that we and the NSA are doing everything in our power to find them."

"Why them? Who would be after them?" sobbed Mrs. McKeen.

Elastigirl answered, "We might have an answer for that."

Rick took our three profile pictures, one of Morticon, one of The Commander, and the last one of Metamorph.

"We talked to people that were at the grocery store where your daughter was kidnapped. Witnesses were able to confirm that these three were the ones who took Kari McKeen."

"Who are they?" Mr. McKeen questioned.

Mr. Incredible pointed them out. "Their names are Morticon, The Commander, and Metamorph. All were threatening alone back in the Glory Days of Super Heroes. Now these three have teamed up to become a dangerous Super Villain alliance."

"What would they want with our children?"

Mrs. Incredible shook her head. "I don't know. So far, we are clueless of their location or their plans."

Mrs. Rydinger and Mrs. McKeen clung tightly to their husbands. Every passing moment, the four would grow more and more worried. Elastigirl sighed. She wanted to tell the parents that everything was going to be fine and Kari and Tony would be rescued. But against a powerful, villainous team, nothing, not even the teenagers' safety, could be assured.

While Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Rick all tried to console the depressed parents, Invisigirl was in the other room next to the room the adults were in, babysitting Incredibaby. The little infant played with a few toys that were provided for him by the parents, even the giant teddy bear his elder sister won for him. When he got tired of the toys, he started playing with his mask. It tickled him, so he found it enjoyable. Incredibaby had been really good not setting himself on fire inside households.

After keeping an eye on her little brother for a while, Invisigirl decided to listen in on the conversation. She kept an eye on her baby brother, while she leaned against the wall as close as she could get without being spotted. She eavesdropped the entire conversation. Invisigirl felt just as troubled and scared as the parents. She wanted to cry. She wanted to do something about it, but as of now, she, as well as her family and the other Supers working on the case, have no lead, no clues, and no Tony or Kari. For all she knew, her best friend and boyfriend could be dead and gone. Never in Invisigirl's life has she felt so helpless and hopeless.

Minutes later, the Incredibles and Rick left the house. Invisigirl got into the back seat of the Incredibile rather silently and then buckled her seatbelt. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl first placed Incredibaby in his booster seat, then got in and buckled up. Mr. Incredible started the car and drove out of the driveway of the Rydingers, out of the suburbs, and into the city.

On their way over, Elastigirl turned in her seat. Invisigirl sat very still with her hands folded on her lap, looking down at her boots.

"Violet honey, I know this is very hard for you. Everyone is doing the best to try to find Tony and Kari. Your father and I wanted to let you know that you are a very brave and strong young woman, and we are proud of you, you know that?"

Invisigirl looked up. A tear started to streak down her face. Her mouth quivered a bit as she nodded.

"I'd do anything to get them back mom. I just want them back."

Elastigirl reached for her daughter's hand, grasping it firmly. "I know. . .I know Vi." she comforted.

The Incredibile then heard over the radio. "Dad! Dad, please come in!" it said. The voice belonged to Speedster.

"What is it Dash?" wondered Mr. Incredible, turning the volume dial up.

"Remember those robots that attacked the city and took Metroville civilians hostage a while ago? Well, they're back."

"Hang on Dash. I see them. We're on our way."

"And one more thing too dad. A tall, tough Super is leading them. You showed me a picture of him before. I think his name is the Commander."

As Mr. Incredible turned the car on to another street, Invisigirl's eyes widened. They were not filled with tears any more. Instead, it was filled with hope. With The Commander attacking Metroville, a chance to find the missing teens has arrived. And it might be the only chance that they got.


	16. Another Attack

**Another Attack**

The Commander stood atop a building as twenty robots marched through the streets of Metroville, destroying everything in their path. Civilians ran for their lives in the other direction. The Commander grinned at the commotion that the robots were creating. Then, something caught his eye. It was the Incredibile. The family of Supers got out of the car and assumed fighting poses, eying the oncoming army of robots.

"Okay dad, how do we split these guys up? Each of us take five robots?" asked Speedster.

"No son." said Mr. Incredible.

Mr. Incredible looked at the robots, and then he observed his surroundings. The streets were deserted. This was good news as civilians were out of harm's way.

"Invisigirl, I am counting on you to protect Incredibaby."

Invisigirl sighed but reluctantly agreed. She is the best Super in Metroville at defending, and even though she would love nothing more than to fight the robots with her family, she knew that her baby brother would be much safer away from the action. Invisigirl took the Incredibaby from her mother and ran away as fast as she could. The farther she got away from those robots, the safer he would be.

Meanwhile, on top of a building, the Commander saw Invisigirl running away from the battlefield. He placed on a devilish grin on his face. He took out a communicator.

"Sir, the girl has just left with the baby. It is all going according to plan."

"Excellent," said the voice on the other line. It belonged to Morticon. "Metamorph and I will be waiting for her."

Back with the rest of the Incredibles, the army of androids slowly started to advance. Mr. Incredible started dividing up the robots.

"Speedster, you ready?" asked Mr. Incredible.

A grin came on the young boy's face. He started running to around the robots then to a car about forty feet away from the family. All twenty robots started to advance to him. Suddenly, Mr. Incredible ran as fast as he could and drove his shoulder in the back of a robot. The impact slammed a few more robots in front of it to the ground. Mr. Incredible got up and eyed the smashed robots. This left about fifteen more to defeat. The robots start to close in on Mr. Incredible.

"Honey, look out!" shouted Elastigirl.

She elongated her arms and wrapped them around the legs of an android and, with all of her strength, lifted it up in the air. She lashed the robot onto the ground and on to a couple of robots. Elastigirl then jumped into the air and kicked a robot in the face.

A robot then went up behind her. In a blink of an eye, Speedster ran and tripped the robot to the ground. After that, he quickly ran to the other robots and brought them to the floor by sweeping their legs under them. Mr. Incredible then grabbed the legs of a downed robot and started swinging and bashing at the other robots. Metallic limbs, nuts, bolts, and scraps flew everywhere upon contact. Mr. Incredible swung the robot at every enemy in his sight.

Then out of nowhere, an android leapt on to the back of Mr. Incredible, wrapping its arms around his throat. The robot was strong enough to cause discomfort to the muscular Super. Elastigirl gasped then ran up to her husband. She wrapped her body around the neck of the robot. Constricting her body, she crushed the neck of the robot. It dropped to the asphalt with a thud.

Finally, there was one android left. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible got into a fighting pose, but then Speedster walked in front of his parents.

"Don't worry mom and dad. I got this."

The robot clenched its fists and dashed toward then young Super. He smiled and ran as fast as he could to the robot. When he was at a favorable distance, he swooped around the robot and took out its legs. The robot fell to the ground with a "thud", creating a huge crater in the street upon impact. Speedster then grabbed the head of the robot and twisted it as hard as he could. It took a little bit of effort, but Speedster was able to snap the head of the robot right off of its neck.

When the battle was over, the Incredibles looked at the destroyed androids. Elastigirl went over to one and picked up a piece of scrap metal.

"These are definitely the same robots that attacked the Technology Center and who invaded Metroville a not too long ago."

"Speedster, you said you saw The Commander leading them?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he was on the top of that building there. He was so distant, but I recognized his physique. It was definitely him. I don't see him now."

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible looked up at the building. "He must've gotten away while we were fighting." suggested Elastigirl.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again. This isn't over yet." Mr. Incredible stated. He started walking back to the Incredibile. Speedster and Elastigirl followed after him. "Come on, lets go find Invisigirl and Incredibaby so we can go home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Invisigirl ran for her life for about five minutes non-stop, clinging tightly to her baby brother. She then stopped. She placed Incredibaby down on the sidewalk as she bent down with her hands on her knees panting heavily. Her sides started to cramp up. She looked at Incredibaby and smiled, assuring him that he was going to be okay. Incredibaby smiled aback and clapped his hands.

"We'll be fine." huffed Invisigirl.

She looked back and saw two robots starting to advance at her. Invisigirl gasped and got into a fighting stance. Then she looked at Incredibaby. She made up her mind not to fight; her brother's safety was her top priority. She picked up Incredibaby and ran. The androids ran after her. Because Invisigirl was tired, carrying her baby brother, she did not run at her full speed. The robots closed in on her with each passing second. Invisigirl looked back. She realized that in order to protect Incredibaby, it would be a matter of time before she would have to fight them.

Invisigirl noticed Incredibaby had a glare on his face. When Incredibaby (or even Jack-Jack for that matter) had an angry look on his face, it meant that he was uncomfortable with the situation he or his family was in. At a very young age, this was usually a trigger to most of his superpowers.

"You ready?" asked Invisigirl. Incredibaby had a devilish grin across his face. "Okay, here we go, in three . . . two . . . one . . .NOW!!!"

Invisigirl spun around. Incredibaby faced the two androids and fired a bright blue laser beam from his eyes, hitting one of them square in the chest. The infant Super faced the other robot and discharged a beam at its head. The robots recoiled while Invisigirl set Incredibaby on the street. She had a plan in mind to get rid of the two robots.

She looked at him with assuring eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

The teenaged Super Heroine became invisible, leaving the little baby alone. Incredibaby, with a glaring look, erupted into flames. The robots stopped in their tracks. The blazing baby stood up on his two legs. He stared angrily at the androids. He was about to take a step forward when he unleashed a tiny sneeze from his mouth. He fell to the ground on his soft behind, flames extinguished.

The robots looked at each other puzzlingly then at the baby. They started to advance to the young Incredibaby. Incredibaby started to cry in fear, but then out of nowhere, a force field orb trapped the two robots. Invisigirl then materialized with a sadistic grin.

She uttered slowly, "Leave my baby brother alone."

Invisigirl clenched her fist which made the force field orb shrink in size, crushing the two robots inside. A small pile of metal fragments was all that remained.

The teen heroine picked up her baby brother. "Come little guy. Let's go find mom and dad."

Invisigirl turned around and saw a small blinking little ball. With each passing second, it blinked faster and faster. Invisigirl's eyes widened in horror as she turned around, shielding Incredibaby. The little ball exploded, sending Invisigirl hurling in the air. She clung on to the infant tightly as she could, bracing for impact. Invisigirl was projected through the glass of a clothing shop. Invisigirl felt pain surge all through her body, but held Incredibaby tight.

"You okay?" she asked.

Incredibaby started to cry. Suddenly, a man with white face powder brushed all over his face walked into the room. He had on a bandolier of bombs strapped all across his chest. He had on a beret on his head.

Invisigirl's eyes widened as she formed a force field around herself. She recognized this character from stories and pictures her father showed her a year or two ago.

"Bomb Voyage!"

The French villain smirked and placed a bomb on her force field. He stepped out of the room. Invisigirl knew that dropping her force field would endanger her and her brother's life; however if she held it up when the bomb exploded, she would be drained with a lot of energy. Invisigirl had no choice. She hugged Incredibaby tight as she braced for the explosion. The bomb exploded on the force field, exhausting Invisigirl. It also set many of the clothes on fire. She dropped her force field when the explosion died down. She felt weak and released Incredibaby from her grasp. The young, tiny Super crawled up to his sister with tears in his eyes.

Bomb Voyage entered the room again and picked up the tiny infant. Incredibaby started to cry.

"No," Invisigirl said weakly, "don't hurt him."

Bomb Voyage began to talk, but oddly not in a French accent. "Oh don't worry, we don't have any plans for him."

Bomb Voyage began to transform into another man. When the transfiguration was complete, Invisigirl saw Metamorph standing in place with her little brother in his arms. Invisigirl tried to stand, tried to move, but before she could, Morticon entered the store, picked her up by the collar with his left hand and hoisted her off the ground.

"Please, don't hurt him. Do what ever you want with me, just leave him alone." Invisigirl implored.

Incredibaby started to wail loudly. Metamorph was quickly getting annoyed with his deafening cries. Morticon eyed Invisigirl with a menacing stare.

"I wouldn't worry so much about your baby brother as your friends. Both will eventually meet the same fate . . . Violet Parr."

Invisigirl's eyes began to widen. Very few people in the world, other than her family, know her identity, and none of them included Super Villains. In Invisigirl's head, she began to wonder how did Morticon know who she was, and what other secrets he knows about her and her family.

"I have been watching you and your family for several weeks Violet. I know who you are, and I know your family's identities as well. I needed to. In order to accomplish my deeper scheme, I would have to take down the best Supers. Simply summarized, I plan to isolate you from your hope and your loved ones, and destroy you slowly and painfully, starting with your boyfriend and your best friend."

Tears started to cascaded down Invisigirl's face. "I'll do anything." she cried. "Take me instead. Just let them go. Don't kill them."

Morticon held Invisigirl right up to his face so that they were inches apart from each other. His sinister stare sent a stunning chill down the young girl's spine.

"I am going to say this once. If you want to rescue your friends, then go to the Metroville Harbor at 6:00 PM tomorrow. Meet my robots at the Metroville Harbor: Port A113, and they will escort you onto a ship that will take you to my island. We will be waiting for you."

Morticon held Invisigirl out. He placed his right hand against the ribs of the teen Super. His right arm transformed into a laser cannon, aiming right at the helpless Invisigirl's torso.

"One more thing, if you do value the life of your friends, you will not tell anyone about this, and you will come alone. Failure to comply with these instructions will result in the slow and painful death of your friends with their bodies later found on their parents' doorstep. Do not be late."

Morticon fired his arm laser cannon at Invisigirl, projecting her out of the store, crashing hard against a car parked across the street. Invisigirl slumped against the damaged vehicle. Her entire body surged with pain and numbness. The entire city looked like it was spinning.

Incredibaby saw what the villainous Morticon did to his sister, which resulted in him crying more loudly. Metamorph finally could not stand it anymore.

"Oh will you just shut up!!!"

Metamorph then threw the little baby out the window, towards the street. Invisigirl saw her baby brother hurled in her direction. But she was too weak to move or form a force field to catch him. All of the sudden, to long arms caught the baby Super. Morticon and Metamorph saw that the arms retracted to the body of Elastigirl.

"Metamorph," said Morticon. "I think it's about time for us to leave."

Metamorph formed his body into a jetpack and then strapped himself to the back of Morticon. The cyborg then flew into the air and zoomed out of the city. Mr. Incredible was about to pick up the nearest car he saw and fling it at them, but it was too late. They were already long gone.

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Speedster all rushed to Invisigirl. She now had some movement in her body. She was able to make it to her feet at one point before dropping down to one knee. Her father then picked her up and carried her to the Incredibile.

"Let's go home sweetie." he said. "We're proud of you for protecting our little baby. You deserve a nice, long rest."

Invisigirl smiled a bit but knew that she would need all of the rest she could. For the next twenty-four hours, she would have to heal up and be ready to rescue Tony and Kari. Invisigirl didn't know what she was about to get herself into and what danger she has put herself in. She knew it was going to get worse, and with any luck, maybe not for the people she loved.


	17. Preparation

**Preparation**

Despite a feeling a little pain, Violet felt that she did not need to visit the hospital. Helen was worried, but Violet and her father assured her that she was okay. She did not want to think about a hospital visit anytime soon. Her mind was focused on saving Kari and Tony. Morticon gave her specific instructions to find them. For all she knew, it could be a trap, but it was the only clue she got. Besides, if Morticon wanted to kill her or Jack-Jack, he would've easily done so back on the street.

The Parrs first made a stop at Edna Mode's house. Because of the ambush Violet encountered, her Super Suit sustained many cuts and tears. Edna happily took her Super Suit in for mending.

"I'll have this suit one-hundred percent clean, nice, and ready first thing tomorrow dahlings."

After that, Bob drove the family back home. Helen took Jack-Jack inside, sat him down in his booster seat, and began to cook dinner. Dash went up to his room to finish up his homework. Bob went to the family room, turned on the TV, and watched the news.

Violet went up to her room and decided to take a shower. She undressed herself, grabbed a towel and went into her bathroom. The warm water was refreshing and painful at the same time. The water that touched her sores sent a stinging sensation throughout her body. She tried to put soap on it but that stung even more. Violet knew it hurt, but sometimes, soap and shampoo have healing powers in addition to their cleansing abilities. The water rinsed down Violet's hair and on to her body, washing the suds down the drain.

After twenty minutes, Violet got out the shower, dried herself, and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of indigo pajamas. After that, she went to her bathroom to blow-dry her hair. Just as soon as she finished, her mother called her down for dinner. Violet pulled her hair behind her ears, looked at herself in the mirror for about five seconds, then went to go eat.

Helen spooned some marinara sauce over Violet's bowl of pasta. She then made her way toward her chair and spooned some marinara sauce on her pasta. Bob and Dash began to devour their food. An afternoon battling robots was enough to make them super hungry. Helen was starving as well, but unlike her husband and son, she remembered her manners. Jack-Jack laughed at the sight of the two's eating habits.

Violet just sat there, stirring her pasta around with her fork. She looked at her food with a depressed expression on her face. Her mother took notice to this.

"You okay Vi?"

"I'm just not really hungry right now." she replied.

Helen nodded. "I understand honey. You had a rough day. You may leave the kitchen and go to your room if you wish." said Helen. Violet nodded, got up from the table. Helen smiled at Violet. "I'll save some pasta, sauce, and extra Parmesan cheese for you."

Violet smiled thanked her mom and went upstairs to her room. She loved Parmesan cheese. Her mother has always been so caring and thoughtful for her. On a bad day at school or a rough day on the job, Helen was always there to talk to Vi about it. Talking about it would make Vi feel a lot better. Like most mothers, Helen was there to comfort her and help her understand. Violet felt no one on the world could do a better job consoling her than her mother.

For this particular instance, talking to Helen would not help at all. In fact, it would worsen the situation. If she told her mother, or any one in her family, Violet would risk endangering the lives of Kari and Tony. Violet went over to a window in her room. She looked outside. The streets were empty, and streetlights illuminated the sidewalk. Vi gazed up at the starry sky. She prayed with all her heart for not only Tony's and Kari's safety, but also assurance that they will be rescued.

The next day, Violet drowsily got out of bed, showered, and went down stairs to eat breakfast. She did not eat a bite all last night, so she filled her plate with anything she saw. Altogether, Violet had two stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of milk, which she had to refill twice.

Violet, Dash, and Helen made their way toward the car. Helen drove it out of the driveway and onward to Dash's school. Helen dropped Dash off first before driving over to Violet's school.

"Have a good day Vi. I'll pick up your Super Suit from Edna."

Violet said good-bye to her mom and went to her first class. During class-time, in between periods, and at lunch, Violet formulated a plan to get to the Metroville Harbor without telling her family about it. The entire day, Violet was lonely. She had no one to talk with, no one to eat lunch with, and no one to study with. Though out the entire school session, Vi did not receive any failing test scores and was not teased by any upperclassmen. However, she still considered this one of the worst school days in her entire life.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Violet waited for her mother in the front of the school. While waiting, she eyed at all of the other students. She saw a couple of cheerleaders laughing and gossiping with each other. A group of bandos stood under a tree talking about jokes their history teacher conjured up. Violet also saw a skinny Asian guy kissing a 4'11" Filipino girl passionately on the lips behind her. In the parking lot, she saw a jock smooth talk with his girlfriend right by his really shinny, red car. All of this made Vi sick and sad inside.

Violet heard the honking of her mother's car horn. She made an immediate dash toward the vehicle and hopped inside. Once she buckled her seatbelt, she asked her mother a question.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could patrol the city earlier than my 7:00-9:00 shift."

Helen looked at her daughter quite puzzled. "Why honey? Do you have a lot of homework? Are you going to stay up past midnight again? If so, I could call the NSA and reschedule your shift."

"No, I already finished my homework." Violet quickly answered. "I just . . ." She tried to search for a plausible excuse without arousing suspicion. "I've been having a really rough week. I just need to blow off a little steam."

Helen nodded. Crime-fighting was another thing that Violet and Helen had in common. In addition to being very good at it and incredibly smart about it, nothing felt as good as punching out a robber or blacking out a Super Villain after experiencing a stressful event.

Back in the Glory Days, when Helen was having a rough time with life, she would dawn her Super Suit and patrol the city. She wouldn't care if it was a bank robber or a near unstoppable villain. She wanted to let some of her anger and stress out of her system.

"I'll talk to your father. I have to drive Dash to a track meet today. Have him drive you to Downtown Metroville."

When they got home, Violet rushed up the stairs and changed into her Super Suit. After slipping her feet into her boots, her arms into her gloves, and hair band on her head, she went to her closet and got out a dark purple jacket and some jeans. After that, she placed her mask in her right jean pocket and went to the family room. Her dad stood by the door with key in his hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Violet nodded.

The ride down to Downtown Metroville was a pretty quite ride. Other the usual conversations about school and grades, nothing important really came up. Violet desperately wanted to tell her father about Tony and Kari. He would know what to do and how to do it, but she couldn't. Even if she did hint a clue at him, he would figure it out without needing any details.

"You sure you are going to be okay Vi?" questioned Bob. "You don't want me to patrol with you for a little bit?"

"Dad," Violet answered a little exasperated, "I'll be fine. I have patrolled Metroville by myself before. I can take care of myself."

Bob smiled and nodded. "I know you can. You're a growing girl. You have really changed Vi. I remember you as a shy girl, always afraid to make friends and talk to people. Now look at you. You're a bright student, can easily socialize with others, and independent." Bob parked the car right by the curb. "Look Vi, I know you can easily beat down any thief, bad guy or villain. It's just despite all of the training you have been though, I, and your mother, still worry about you. We don't know why. We want you to grow up and be you own person, but at the same time, it's hard for us to let go of you."

Violet nodded. Usually, she would get annoyed with his long speeches, but this one seemed to touch her heart. Plus, this just might be the last speech her might hear from her again.

"Before you go Vi, I just want to tell you something: one last advice before you go. Be strong, believe in yourself, and never give up. Sometimes, the body and mind want to quit, but only your heart will decide when to give up, and that is stronger than anything a human has got in them."

Violet smiled, trying to hold back a tear. "Thanks dad."

Violet got out of the car and was about to walk toward the nearest alley when she stopped. She ran back to her father's car. Bob rolled down the window. Violet opened the door and wrapped her arms around her dad, locking him a long hug. She fought back all the tears in her eyes.

Violet sighed, "I love you dad . . . tell mom, Dash, and Jack-Jack that I love them too, okay?"

Bob was a little confused but nodded. "I will Vi. When I get home, that will be the first thing I will tell them."

Bob started up the car. Violet waved as his father drove off, taking the next available right-turn. Violet's smile then disappeared. A determined look was replaced as she walked across the street, away from the alley.


	18. Memories and Flashbacks Part 1

**Memories and Flashbacks (Part One)**

It was about five o' clock PM and Violet had about one hour before she had to meet at the Metroville Harbor, Port A113. She began her walk over to the harbor. It wasn't very far away. Her dad dropped her off a mile away from the coast. At a walking pace, it would take her from between twenty-five to thirty minutes. During her walk over there, she began to recall some of the best memories she had ever had with her best friend Kari.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Helen had just pulled up in the parking lot of Metroville Elementary School. After finding a parking space, she turned around and looked at her two kids.

"Now listen you two. I want you to have a fun day at school. I know it is hard transitioning to a new school, but I want you to try to enjoy it. Make new friends, and learn. And most importantly, **do NOT use your powers while at school**. I do not want anyone to see you using your powers or you will be grounded for a week.

Young Dash and Violet nodded then got out of the car with their backpacks and school supplies. Helen first escorted the two children to the main office. After checking in, Helen and Violet walked Dash to his first grade class. Violet waited outside while Helen and Dash entered the classroom. Two minutes later, Helen came out and walked Violet over to her room. As they approached closer and closer, the young girl became more and more nervous. Her entire body was shaking. Helen opened the door and both went inside. Everyone in the class eyed Violet, who was frozen with uneasiness. Helen, holding her daughter's hand, walked her to the front of the room. She started talking to the teacher. Violet looked at every student. Everyone started whispering excitedly about the new student.

"Listen up class." said the teacher. "We have a new student joining our class today. I would like you to meet Violet Parr. Now she is very shy, so I want you all to make her feel right at home."

"Hi Violet." the class voiced in unison.

The young girl said nothing. The teacher smiled.

"Kari, would you raise your hand please?" she asked.

A young girl with a red ponytail and braces waved. Violet saw her, cracked a small grin and waved back. She slowly walked over to the empty desk next to Kari. After dropping her backpack behind her chair and placing her supplies on the desk, Helen took Violet to the door. She bent down on one knee and brushed on Violet's clothes and placed her hair behind her ears.

"Okay Violet, I want you to have a good first day at school alright? I'll meet you at the front of the school to pick you up okay?"

Helen gave her daughter a hug, trying to hold back a tear that was about to shed.

"I love you Violet. Bye."

"Bye mom." she replied.

Helen left the room and Violet walked over to her seat. The whole class started chattering while the teacher was preparing her next lesson. Kari smiled at her new neighbor.

"Welcome to Metroville Violet. I'm Kari."

She extended out a hand. Violet, now feeling more relaxed grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kari. You have got a pretty nice name."

"Yeah," beamed Kari, "my guess is that my mom wanted to name me Carrie, but my dad wanted to name me Karen. So they sorta combined both names, only they took out the last two letters of Karen and took out the first four letters of Carrie, dropping the "e" in the process. Or did they leave in the first two letters of Karen and took out the first three letters of Carrie?"

Listening to Kari babble made Violet giggle a bit. Sometime, she could not understand what she was talking about. There were times where she would completely get off-topic. However, both shared a wonderful conversation together. They talked about their families, their hobbies, favorite subjects, movies, and books.

The teacher looked at the two chatting girls and smiled.

"Excuse me Violet and Kari, forgive me for interrupting your introduction, but it is time for our spelling lesson."

Kari groaned loudly. Most of the class laughed, and so did Violet. The teacher giggled lightly.

"Oh don't worry Kari. You two will have plenty of time to talk during recess."

"Yes, Mrs. Richards." Kari answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Violet smiled, looking back on her first memory with Kari. She had been her first friend since she moved to Metroville and has remained so ever since.

Thirty minutes later, she finally reached the beaches of Metroville. Violet saw people surfing on the waves and couples walking together on the sand. She saw the sun starting to set on the horizon. Violet took a minute to enjoy the beautiful sight.

To her right, not far away was the Metroville Pier, where a lot of rides were lit with bright flashing lights and loud noises echoed in the air. She walked over to the pier. She knew she would not have anytime to go on a ride; however she was feeling a little hungry. She walked to a nearby hot dog stand. While ordering her hot dog and soda, she heard a loud noise. Violet looked up in the air and saw an airplane flying out of the city and across the Pacific Ocean. Violet smiled as another flashback started to play in her mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're not coming!" interjected Helen, shoving her two kids out of her room. "AND I'VE GOTTA PACK!!!"

Helen slammed the door behind her. Violet and Dash stood in the hall, utterly confused.

The teenaged girl turned to her brother and asked in a monotonic voice, "What makes you think it's special?"

"I don't know. But why did mom tried to hide it?" replied Dash, taping the costume in Violet's hand. Dash sprinted away. Violet watched her little brother run off then turned her attention to the Super Suit. If Dash was right about it being special, then there must be something unique about this outfit, compared to her other clothes.

With the costume held firmly in her right hand, Violet made her left hand disappear. She slowly moved her invisible hand to the Super Suit. She touched the sleeve. Upon contact, the suit vanished. Violet gasped with widened eyes. None of her clothes that she wore could disappear. She released the sleeve and made her hand reappear. After registering everything that just happened, she winced back at the door to her mom's room. Violet placed her ear on the door and could hear her mother talking on the phone.

"Snug, I'm calling in a solid you owe me." said Helen.

Vi wondered, "What is she talking about?"

"A jet. What do you got that's fast?" Helen asked. Two minutes later, "Great. I'll meet you at the airport in two hours. Bye, Snug."

As soon as Violet heard the word "bye", she took her ear off of the door and darted into the family room. She hopped on to the couch and began to act casual, expecting her mom to come out of her room. She didn't. Violet kept an eye on her door. Her head then turned to her Super Suit on her lap. She wondered if it would turn invisible again. Violet made her hand disappear, and after touching the outfit, it vanished right in front of her. Violet took her hand off, making the Super Suit reappear.

"Wow, that was cool!" stated an excited Dash.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Violet hushed. "Follow me."

Violet made her way quickly but quietly to her room. Dash followed after her.

"Vi, what's going on?" asked Dash, a little too loudly for Violet.

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

Dash looked at her sister with an annoyed expression. "You have been acting weird lately since you got that costume. Speaking of which, could you make it disappear again? I think it's cool."

Violet sighed. "Dash, don't you get it? Have you been paying attention to what's been going on? Dad has been going to these "conferences", mom is getting suspicious, and now these outfits!"

"So?" asked the young Super. Violet slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Dash, something's up with mom. I'm going to find out what."

Dash raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how are you going to do that?"

"Mom just called someone and asked for a jet. I'm going to follow her and find out what is going on."

"Vi, you probably are worrying a little too much. What if it isn't a big deal?"

"Dash, I don't know. Mom suspects something of Dad. It may not be a big deal, but I'm going to find out, just in case."

Violet got off of her bed and went over to her phone by the head of her bed. She started dialing a number. Meanwhile, Dash made up his mind.

"Vi, I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't Dash."

"But why not?" he complained.

Violet put the phone down and stared at him. "I have got four good reasons: You are loud and immature; I have got invisibility powers, and mom put me in charge and I said so. Any more questions?"

Dash sighed angrily. "No, but just curious, who are you calling?"

"My best friend Kari. She is going to baby-sit you and Jack-Jack while I'm gone."

"Kari?" asked the young boy. "The ditzy, brace-face girl you call your friend?"

"Dash, I'm going to count to three and if you aren't out of my room . . ."

Dash sped out of Violet's room and into the family room. He did not need to be told twice. Violet sighed, picked up her phone and finished dialing the number to Kari's home."

"Hello, this is the McKeen residence." said a voice. It was Kari.

"Kari, it me Violet."

"Oh hey Vi, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Listen Kari, I need to at my house to baby-sit for me in like thirty minutes."

"This is kind of short notice Vi." told Kari.

"I know." she replied. "But it is an emergency. Just for the night please? I promise I will pay you back big time."

"Oh don't worry about it Vi. That's what friends are for. I'll be there. Just let me gather some toys first."

"Thank you so much Kari. You are a lifesaver. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Helen went to go get it. Standing on the doormat was Kari McKeen.

"Hello Mrs. Parr." greeted Kari happily.

"Uh, hello Kari. What brings you here? Helen wondered with a puzzled look on her face. She saw that Kari had a bag full of baby toys.

"Did Violet tell you?"

"What?" replied Helen.

Before Kari could respond, Violet opened the door, interrupting the conversation.

"Kari, I'm glad you made it. Thanks for bringing the toys. Jack-Jack was getting tired of playing with his old ones."

Violet hastily escorted Kari inside. Helen started to get a little suspicious.

"Violet, what's going on?"

Violet turned around and tried to conjure up a believable answer. "I invited Kari over here to help me baby-sit."

Helen nodded. Violet sighed with relief. Her excuse she gave her mom was not a true lie. Kari was going to baby-sit Dash and Jack-Jack after all.

Minutes later, Kari and Violet were sitting on the couch, watching Jack-Jack sleep in his pen. Violet got up to her feet.

"Kari, I'll be back okay? I'm just going to use the restroom, and then I'm going to head out and run some errands. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Kari questioned.

"I'm going to get some school supplies for an upcoming project, I'll be back."

Kari nodded. "Okay, take your time."

Violet rushed over to her room and found her Super Suit still resting on her bed. She quickly undressed and got into her Super Suit. She took off her shoes and socks and placed slid on her boots. She placed her hands through the gloves. The outfit fit just snugly and took a quick glance into the mirror. She looked pretty heroic, if it weren't for the hair covering her face.

Suddenly, Violet heard a voice outside her room. It was her mother's.

"Kari, where's Violet?"

"She is in the bathroom!"

Violet ran out of her room and through the back door of her house. She sprinted to the driveway and quickly opened the door of her mother's car.

"Well, tell her I'm leaving now." Helen called.

"Okay!" answered Kari.

Violet could see Helen walking to the car. She got into the driver's seat after placing a bag on the front seat. As Helen started the car, Violet pondered whether or not she should fasten her seatbelt. Her mom would not notice her at all if her seatbelt were unbuckled. However, if she did, she would be safer, but Helen would probably freak out if she saw a seatbelt fastening a ghost to the passenger seat. Violet decided not to. Helen was a very good and safe driver who rarely took any risks.

After a long, yet nerve-wracking drive, Helen finally arrived at the airport. After parking her car, she got out, and walked over to the entrance. When Helen was at a favorable distance, Violet got out of the car and followed her. She hurried through the entrance, weaving her way past unsuspecting people and luggage carts. Violet saw her mother enter an office with the words _Snug_ labeled on the door. Violet could see though the opening her mother hugging an old man. After spending a few minutes catching up, the man went outside and out to the airfield. Helen followed as well as the invisible Violet.

Snug led Helen into a hangar. Inside was a white jet. While Snug and Helen talked about the aircraft, Violet rematerialized and peeked inside the hangar. She could see her mom talking to the old man next to the jet. Vi assumed this was the jet she asked for.

"Cool jet huh Vi?" said a voice from behind.

Violet almost jumped out of her skin. She was about to gasp loudly but covered her mouth before any noise could escape. Violet turned around and could not believe who was standing with her.

"Dash, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm following you. I want to see what's up with mom." explained the young Super.

"Little pest, I told you I was going to do this alone. Go back home."

Dash snickered. "You aren't my mom. I don't have to listen to you."

"Mom put me in charge! Now go back home this instant!"

Dash stuck out his tongue, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Violet had an idea where he ran off to, and it was the last place she wished for him to go. Violet peaked inside the hangar and saw the door to the jet was down and open. Violet quickly became invisible and rushed into the hangar and into the jet.

Violet searched though the passenger seats but could not find Dash. Once she got to the very back of the jet, she found her brother sitting in the very back row with his seatbelt fastened across his lap.

"Dash, what are you doing? Get off of this plane now." Violet whispered, rematerializing in front of her brother.

Dash jumped a bit but did not let a sound exit his mouth.

"Too late." he whispered back, pointing at the door.

Violet turned around. She saw Helen make her way toward the cockpit as the doors to the jet closed behind her. Violet new there was no turning back now. She made her way to the front row and quickly buckled her seatbelt. Moments later, the three would take off on an adventure they would never forget.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Violet finished her dinner. She checked the time, and she had fifteen minutes left until six o' clock. She left the Metroville Pier and walked over to the Metroville Harbor. Once she arrived, she looked for Port A113. She finally found a warehouse with "A113" painted on the side of the building. She opened the door. It was unlocked. She went inside and found two robots waiting for her.

"Invisigirl, our masters have been waiting for you." said one in a robotic tone.

"I'm ready to go now. Take me to them." Violet answered back.

The robots escorted her outside to a small yacht parked along the docks. Violet was surprised that Morticon, The Commander, and Metamorph would allow her to travel like this.

"Our master wishes for you to enjoy your journey as it will be your last." said the other robot.

"Well, that was very kind of him." Violet stated sarcasticly. She boarded the boat and looked up into the night sky and whispered to herself, "Hopefully, it won't."


	19. Memories and Flashbacks Part 2

**Memories and Flashbacks (Part Two)**

The yacht made its way out of the harbor and out to the Pacific Ocean. Violet watched from the starboard side of the boat as Metroville started to fade in the distance. The bright lights illuminating the city grew dim the farther the boat got until it disappeared in the distance. The only lights that Violet could see were the lights inside the yacht and the bright moon from above. Violet looked up at the moon light sky and remembered the night Tony took her out to the carnival. It was one of the best dates she'd ever had.

One of the robots approached her. Violet saw it coming from the corner of her eye. She was about to assume a fighting pose but figured out that the robot wasn't there to attack her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We won't reach our destination for another three hours. Would you like some nourishment?" offered the robot, speaking monotonically.

"No thanks." Violet replied. "But I think I'll get changed now. Where is the restroom?

"Down the stairs, first door on the left."

Violet found the restroom and went inside. She took of her jacket, revealing her Super Suit inside. Once she placed her jacket down, she immediately pressed the dot of the "i" of her Super Suit. This deactivated the homing device in her Super Suit. Violet did not want to risk her homing device going off at the wrong time. As she took of her jeans, she looked at her jacket. Instantly, she recalled the first day she met with Tony.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Violet sat in the lunch hall of Western View Junior High, eating her ham and Swiss cheese sandwich. Kari sat across from her. She was drinking a bottle of water.

A week had passed since the two started middle school. Sixth grade was very different from fifth grade. Instead of staying in one room for the whole day, she would travel to different parts of the campus for different lessons from different teachers. Lockers were a new concept for her, but she was happy that she had them. It was hard enough to carry one or two books to class.

Violet looked around and saw the students sitting at tables on the ground. The whole school grounds were scattered with every clique imaginable.

She was about to take the last bite of her sandwich when someone caught her eye. A boy, slightly taller than Violet, was walking toward the lunch tables. He sat next to a group of handsome boys, with a few pretty girls close by.

"Kari, who is that?" Violet asked.

"That boy?" replied Kari, looking at the crowd of boys. "Oh he is Tony Rydinger. He just moved here from Municiberg. He has only been at this school for the first half of class and every girl is waiting to pounce on him."

Violet stared at Tony, her mouth drooped and eyes widened. She felt her sandwich slip through her fingers and on to the ground. Kari looked down at the nearly finished lunch and then back at Violet.

"Uh, Vi?"

"Kari," said Violet softly, "I don't think I am feeling so good right now."

"Hmm, really? You don't look sick." Kari pointed out. "In fact, you dropped your sandwich after you took a bite, so it couldn't have been something from the. . ." Kari looked at her best friend and a wide grin came across her face. "Hey, you like Tony Rydinger do you?"

Violet turned around. Kari could see her cheeks turn really red under the curtain of hair veiling her face.

"You do like him Violet!"

"No I don't!" snapped Violet. "And not so loud, someone might hear you."

"Why would you care if you didn't like him?" Kari giggled.

Violet didn't know what to say. Her embarrassment would grow with each passing second. She began to feel incredibly light-headed and queasy inside.

"Excuse me Kari, I need to use the bathroom real fast."

Kari joked, "Aww, what the matter Vi? You are feeling sick, aren't you? Don't you need to see the **Love** Doctor?"

Kari started to laugh at her own joke as Violet grabbed her backpack and left the lunch hall. Running toward the restroom, she thought to herself.

"Kari is right. I do like him. But it just isn't right. He's handsome, funny, smart, and popular. Not like me. What chance do I have with him? Maybe Kari is right. Maybe I do need to see the Love Doctor. At least. . ."

Before she could finish her thought, she crashed into another student. The two of them fell to the floor. Violet rubbed her forehead. She was about to apologize when she saw the person she bumped into. It was Tony Rydinger. He was still nursing the pain in his head. Violet grabbed her backpack and rushed into the girls' restroom. Once inside, she made her head disappear as she peaked out the door."

"Tony, are you okay?"

A group of boys came rushing toward his aid. After helping Tony to his feet, they asked what happened.

"I don't know." Tony said. "Someone bumped into me and ran off before I caught a glimpse of who he was."

"Or she Tony." one friend said. "It could be just one of those girls who just seems to be a tad bit attracted to you."

The other boys laughed. Tony laughed along with them as they walked away.

When the coast was clear, Violet rematerialized her head and slowly walked out of the restroom.

"He . . .He . . ." she gasped. "He touched me!!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Invisigirl walked out, fully dressed in her Super Suit with her mask on. She made her way up the stairs and toward the bow of the yacht. She looked up at the moon again.

"Mom and dad should be worried sick about me right about now."

The young Super gazed out into the ocean. The cold air blew right through her face, winding her hair. Tears came to Invisigirl's eyes, cascading down her face and on to the deck. She wiped away her tears. She then leaned against the railing. Tears still continued to fall from her face, but it landed in the ocean.

Invisigirl sighed heavily, looked up at the moon, and then walked back inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Violet, which movie would you like to see?" Tony asked.

The two stood outside of the movie theatre on their first date together. Tony meant to ask Violet out, but she beat him to it. They had been waiting for this date for several days, and it finally arrived.

"I heard that _Masked Mercenaries_ got really good reviews. It's supposed to be one of the best action-movies of this decade."

"Maybe next time Tony. I don't really want to see a action movie tonight" said Violet.

The night before, Violet and her family were called to foil an attempted bank robbery. That entire incident spelled danger. There were about seven robbers armed with shotguns and submachine guns. Police had the building surrounded but when the Supers came to the scene, guns shots were fired.

With her force field, all of the robbers were apprehended. Unfortunately, two of the police officers were shot and rushed to the hospital. One survived. The other wasn't so lucky. It was Violet's first time seeing someone on the hero's side fall.

Back home, she was reminded that Supers', as well as police officers', responsibility was to protect the city and its citizens, no matter the cost. Violet felt sorry for the fallen officer's family. As a result, she requested to her that she would not participate in any Super activities until it all sank in.

"Okay," said Tony, looking through the other movie choices.

Violet wanted to enjoy a movie, but more importantly, she wanted to spend time with Tony. Finally, her eyes caught the perfect movie.

"How about _At First Sight_?" she suggested.

In his mind, Tony was a bit hesitant to watch that movie. _At First Sight_ was a movie about a love story about a blind man and how he falls in love with a deaf woman. Romantic movies were not Tony's favorite movies to watch, but it was his first date with Violet. He did not want to disappoint her.

"Sure Vi. I heard that movie was good too!"

Violet giggled. She knew that Tony said that to impress her. It worked.

After purchasing the tickets, the two went inside the theatre. As promised, Violet bought a tub of popcorn. She also volunteered to pay for the drinks, but Tony insisted that he'd do it.

Minutes later, both were sitting in leather seats in the center in front of a giant movie screen. It wasn't crowded. Violet and Tony sat dead center in the audience. Both agreed not to sit way to far in front; for sitting close to a the screen could hurt, and possibly damage, their eyes. They also didn't want to sit in the back either. Sitting in the back row prevents the viewer from experiencing the full effect.

Both really enjoyed the movie. The occasionally glanced each other and giggled softly. Violet had probably the best time in her life. She was with a boy she liked, who quite possibly liked her back.

During the middle of the movie, Tony looked at Violet. She sat there beautifully, smiling at the screen, grabbing a handful of popcorn with one hand. He looked at her free hand. Tony took a deep breath and slowly inched his hand closer to Violet's. The young teen grew more and more nervous.

When it was about four inches away, Violet moved her hand, accidentally bumping into Tony's. Violet snatched her hand back. She looked at what her hand touched, and then slowly traced the hand back to Tony, who was looking at her, blushing. Tony looked away, then right back at the movie. Violet smiled. She planned on grabbing her drink. She then moved her hand toward Tony's. Then, she wrapped her fingers around it. Tony turned his head and noticed Violet's hand grasping his. He then moved his eyes toward Violet. Both stared into each other's eyes romantically. It may have been their first date, but both knew that it was the start of something wonderful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It may have seemed like forever for Invisigirl, but finally, she spotted an island in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was closer and closer to save her two friends. She was so impatient to save them; she would be willing jump out of the boat and into the ocean and swim to shore.

"Excuse me Invisigirl, but our master would like to speak to you." said a robot from behind him.

Invisigirl turned around and headed back inside but not before she gave one last glance at the island. The robots were annoying her. It showed on her face.

Inside, a TV screen popped up from the ground. Morticon's face flashed upon the screen. Invisigirl glared at him.

"Ah, Miss Parr, right on schedule. Wonderful!" he grinned. Invisigirl glared back. "Well, you should arrive at my island in about fifteen minutes. However, you Violet will not leave the boat to do any exploring."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" snapped Invisigirl. She turned toward the robots. "I've been riding this boat for hours, and now I have to wait?"

"Don't yell at us Invisigirl. Our master can't hear you. It is a recording."

Invisigirl gritted her teeth. She then looked back at the screen.

"Forgive me Violet, but I'm in the middle of running a few tests right now. Speaking of which. . ."

Morticon moved to the right, away from the camera. Invisigirl could see his army of androids working on something really huge. She didn't have any idea of what it was for it was veiled with a really large fabric.

"I'm over here you stupid scrap pile." roared Nightmare.

The robot operating the camera moved the camera toward Morticon's direction. Behind him were two unconscious teens, strapped on a metal board in chains.

"Kari! Tony!" Invisigirl gasped, eyes dilating in horror.

"Right now, I'm testing a few . . . **toys** for my new . . . well, let that be a surprise. I don't want you snooping around my island and interrupt something so important."

Nightmare laughed. He then walked over to a table with a bunch of electronics, gadgets, and gizmos. He picked up a gadget. It was a rod with prongs at the end with sparks flying out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Invisigirl nervously. Nightmare made his way toward Tony. The young Super feared for what would happen next. "No! Please don't! Tony! TONY!!!"

Morticon jabbed the prongs into Tony's body, sending painful jolts of electricity throughout his system. His eyes widened in shock as he hollered in pain. Tears filled Invisigirl's eyes. She started to cry.

"Stop please!" she whimpered. "Stop!"

Her cries, pleas, and tears were futile. After about seven seconds, Morticon took the rod out of Tony. Tony panted in agony before slipping into unconsciousness.

Morticon spoke ton one of his robots. "I like it, but lets get the bolts to be projected out of the rod instead of having it surged though them."

The robot nodded and returned it to the table. It began to work on modifications. Morticon looked back at the camera.

"Now while I'm finishing my experiments, I want you to get some rest." Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for the both of us." Nightmare laughed. After guffawing, he placed a serious expression on his face. "And one more thing Violet. If you do come within fifty feet of my base, I will kill your friends. So I suggest staying on the boat. Don't worry. Feel free to start your search anytime after 7:00 AM tomorrow." A sinister grin came upon his face. "See you tomorrow Violet. Sleep tight."

The screen flashed off. Invisigirl sank to her knees, bawling her eyes out. Never in her whole life has she felt so hopeless.

"You can sleep in the quarters below Invisi. . ." said a robot from behind her.

Invisigirl cut him off. She captured the two robots in a force field. Rage surged throughout her body as she threw the field out of the boat. The force field vanished upon impact with the water. The robots sank toward the bottom.

Invisigirl wanted dearly to search the island. She could find Morticon's base and rescue Tony and Kari while in her invisible state. However, she suspected that Morticon had a couple of traps planted all over the island. She also believed that there were heat-seeking cameras that could detect her regardless of being invisible. She decided to take his order and sleep in the boat.

The female heroine dragged herself below deck. She found a comfortable bed to sleep on. She took off her boots, gloves and mask and placed them on a stand next to the bed. Violet placed the covers over her. She was very comfortable, but she could not sleep; not without thinking of Tony and Kari. She wondered if she would ever find them . . . or what was left of them.


	20. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

It was about midnight. Morticon had just finished testing weapons on Kari and Tony. He had thrown away most of the gadgets, but he was able to select a bunch of painful and powerful weapons for his project. A robot took the weapons and brought them to the veiled entity in the far end of the room. Soon after, Metamorph and The Commander approached Morticon.

"Splendid. Everything is going according to plan." exclaimed the cyborg.

"When will it be ready?" The Commander questioned.

"Patience my friends. We must not rush something so delicate. We must be absolutely certain of its destructiveness."

"What of the two kids sir?"

"I'm glad you asked Metamorph." said Morticon. "Please bring them back to their cells. They look really exhausted and need a nice long rest.

Morticon let out a sadistic chuckle before walking away. The Commander followed after him. Metamorph clapped his hands. Two androids made their way up to him

"Unshackle the prisoners and follow me with them." he commanded.

The robots did. A semiconscious Tony and a dazed Kari were hoisted on to the robot's shoulders. Tony and Kari looked horrible and miserable. They have been subjected to brutal and excruciating tests for Morticon's weapons. Whenever he wasn't satisfied, he would order his robot followers to make adjustments before testing it on them again, with added pain the next time.

Kari and Tony felt excruciating pain surge throughout their body. They have been through so much that they would happily accept death than continue with the torture. Bruises, cuts, lacerations, and marks were all throughout their body. Their clothes were ruined.

When they arrived at their cell, the robots placed them down on the ground. Metamorph slammed the door shut, laughing loudly on his way out.

Tony tried to get to his feet. It was hard enough for him to get on his knees. The pain was so unbearable he collapsed on the ground. Kari slowly crawled to him. It hurt just as much, but she was able to make it to his side.

"Tony, that was horrible." she cried. "I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die. I never felt so . . ." she couldn't finish.

Tony managed to sit up. "I know Kari. Those three are sick human beings. They had no right to treat us like animals."

"Why couldn't they just be merciful and ended it for us."

Kari looked at her friend. Her eyes were shedding with tears.

"Kari . . ." sighed Tony, clinging to her in an attempt to comfort her. "we can't give up hope. Our parents are still looking for us. We'll be rescued. I promise."

Kari sniffled, "I wish this nightmare would end."

"Me too Kari. Me too."

* * *

Back aboard the yacht, Violet had a very hard time falling asleep. When she did, she began to dream.

Violet was standing in a park filled with green grass, playgrounds, flowers, and people. She took in a breath of fresh air. She saw Kari swinging on the swings. Tony was beside her. Both waved at Violet. The young girl happily skipped over to them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake from under them. Violet lost her balance and fell to the ground. She tried to get to her feet.

When she did, The Commander and Metamorph appeared from out of nowhere in front of the swing-set. The Commander grabbed Tony and Kari and hoisted them into the air. People all over the park ran for their lives away from the park. Robots emerged from under the ground and started trashing the area.

Violet was scared. She was about to hide behind a tree and change into her Super Suit when she realized that it wasn't with her. She wasn't wearing it under her clothes. She was about to dash to the rescue when a bunch of robots piled on top of her. They pinned her to the ground. Violet tried to struggle free but to no avail.

Morticon hovered down from the sky in front of The Commander and Metamorph. His eyes met Violet's. He let out a terrifying roar of laughter. He then raised his arm into the air and gave a thumbs-down sign.

Metamorph nodded, and turned his arms into rifles. He aimed them at Tony and Kari. Violet tried with all of her might to break free from the robots. She tried forming a force field to protect her friends, regardless of her risking her identity. However, she couldn't do it. She was powerless. Tears came flowing down her eyes. Metamorph had just fired his rifles. The young girl's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Then suddenly, Violet woke up. She darted up in bed, panting heavily. She had sweat running down her head.

"It was just a nightmare Violet. Get a hold of yourself. It isn't real. It wasn't real."

Violet looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM. She decided it was time to begin searching for her friends. Violet got out of bed, placed her mask on her face, and left the yacht. She stepped on to the sandy beach, looking at the jungle ahead of her. She sighed and ventured into the jungle.


	21. Exploration and Encounter

**Exploration and Encounter**

Invisigirl had a pretty good idea where to start her search. Since the Super Hero ban was lifted, she had been summoned with her family to a couple of island bases. Most, if not all, of them were located near the center of the island. With that in mind, Invisigirl began her exploration, darting straight into the jungle.

The island was big. It was covered with thousands of trees and tall mountains. The island had a couple of lakes, rivers, and waterfalls that emptied into the lagoons and the ocean.

Invisigirl ran though the jungle, pushing away every thick shrubbery in her way. She was out of breath and her side started to cramp up. Part of her wanted to slow down for a quick breather. However, something in her heart kept tugging her to her friends.

She had just explored for half an hour when she decided to take a rest. She had been sprinting nonstop. She leaned against a tall tree, panting heavily, trying to get oxygen into her body. Her legs felt like it was burning.

"I can't stop now." she thought. "I have to keep going."

She nursed her side until the pain was gone. After taking a couple more deep breaths, Invisigirl stood up. She was about to resume her search when she heard a rustle in the shrubs. The young Super was startled. Another noise was heard from behind her. This time, it was the sound of footsteps running.

"Who's there?"

No answer, but the rustles of the plants and the footsteps drew closer as they became louder. Invisigirl heard a bush shake from behind and turned around, assuming a fighting stance.

Six androids stood before Invisigirl. They all eyed the young Super. All were ready to strike at her.

Invisigirl smirked, "Hmm, and I thought they would send me a challenge."

The robots circled around the teenaged Super. Invisigirl moved her eyes around, keeping each and every one in her sights.

In fights, Invisigirl was normally called for defense. She would protect civilians or her family while the rest attacked. That strategy changed when she fought alone. She still had a defensive mindset, but this time, she had to come up with some offense as well. Invisigirl used her brains when she combated robots, evil henchmen, or your average thug on the street.

The young girl analyzed the situation and conjured up options in her head. That was something she learned from her parents: analyze then attack. She would have to think of something fast before the encircling robots got too close.

Finally, she became invisible. The robots stopped. Meanwhile, Invisigirl slipped out of the center of the circle. She did that just in time. The robots then all charged in to the center. A loud crash echoed throughout the jungle as the robots all rammed into each other. This disabled two of the robots.

Now was Invisigirl's chance to strike. While the remaining robots struggled to their feet, she sprinted up to them. She reappeared, launching a foot into the face of an android, sending bolts and screws flying out. She turned to another robot. She trapped it inside a force field and slammed it down on the robot next to it. Invisigirl turned to the robot she kicked earlier and shoved it to the ground. It landed with a thud. The young Super jumped in to the air and forced her boots into its face. Invisigirl got off of it. Sparks flew out as the robot deactivated seconds later.

Invisigirl turned to the last robot. "Okay buddy, its just you and me now."

The robot got into a fighting stance. Invisigirl did the same. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Invisigirl then turned invisible. The solitary robot looked all around, looking for her. Suddenly, it was swept off of its feet, crashing to the ground. Invisigirl jumped on its back. Both wrestled for a few seconds. The young Super may not be strong, but she used leverage to overpower the robot. She finally held the android in a position where he was immobilized.

"I'm only going to ask you once." demanded Invisigirl. "Where is Morticon's base?"

The robot struggled to break free, but realized that it was no use. He turned and jerked his heard to the right. Invisigirl looked up and followed his motion. Invisigirl got up off of the robot and started walking in that direction.

The robot got to his hands and knees, and later on to his feet. He summoned all of its strength and charged at the young Super at a full sprint. The robot was about to pounce on her when Invisigirl turned around and formed a force field in front of her. The robot crashed into the field and bounced of on to the ground. Sparks flew out of its system as the robot broke down.

Invisigirl sighed, turned around and ran off into the jungle once again. She knew she was getting closer to Tony and Kari. She could feel that they were in her reach.


	22. Taken Away

**Taken Away**

Tony and Kari were asleep in their cell. They were suddenly awoken by a loud gunshot. Both bolted upright, yelped, and hustled to the nearest corner or the cell. Outside of the cell was Metamorph. He had morphed his hand into a handgun.

"RAISE AND SHINE BOYS AND GIRLS!!!"

Metamorph opened the cell doors. He then aimed his handgun at Tony. The petrified teenager cringed in fear. On the other side of the cell, Kari was curled into a ball with tears streaking down her face.

Metamorph grinned sadistically as he turned to Tony. "Say cheese!"

Suddenly he started firing at Tony. Kari screamed in horror. Tony braced for death as bullets whizzed past him as if in slow motion. After the onslaught ceased, he opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was still alive. He looked all around, and then behind him. Bullet holes outlined the wall behind him.

"Ha ha, just kidding. I was just toying with ya." grinned the evil man in a playful tone. His voice then became more serious. "But this time. . ."

He started firing bullets at Tony again. Tony shielded his face with his arms. Metamorph continued to play with Tony as he projected the bullets around the young man without killing him.

"That's enough Metamorph." roared a voice.

Morticon along with four robots arrived. He gave Metamorph a menacing stare.

"Sorry boss. I just wanted to have some fun."

Morticon sighed. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Morticon went inside the cell. He slowly walked toward Kari. She wanted to scream, but was so terrified, she couldn't move a muscle. Morticon bent down and began to stroke the frightened Kari's face gently.

"It is okay you two. Metamorph didn't mean to frighten you."

Kari sniffled. "Please . . . please let us go. I wanna go home. I don't want to die."

Morticon got up to his feet and made his way toward the cell door. He chuckled.

"You two should consider yourselves very fortunate. I've just received word that someone has arrived on the island to rescue you."

Tony looked up, and so did Kari. Her eyes widened. After suffering days of pain and torment, there was finally a small ray of hope shining down upon them.

"Who?" wondered Tony.

"I'm glad you asked. It is both of your favorite Super Hero, or should I say Heroine."

"Invisigirl?" Kari asked. Morticon nodded.

Both were elated to hear someone come to their rescue, but something still puzzled him.

"But, why her, alone? Why isn't she with the rest of her family?" Tony questioned. He paused for a moment. "You aren't going to . . ."

"Unfortunately, yes I am. And I don't see why not." replied Morticon. "She is a Super Hero. She made a commitment to protect the citizens of Metroville, the United States, and the world from threats big and small . . . **no matter the sacrifice**."

Tony glared at Morticon. "You monster. She's alone, and she's only my age! Just leave her alone."

Morticon smiled. "Oh if you only knew. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" said Tony.

Two robots grabbed Tony by the arms and dragged him toward Morticon.

"You'll see son. You'll see."

Morticon then called The Commander. The big, muscular Super stepped up in front of him.

"You know your orders." stated Morticon. The Commander grinned and nodded. He walked out of the cell.

Tony was about to say something, but at that instant, he was knocked out could by a fierce blow from Metamorph on the back of the head. A robot picked up the unconscious teenager as he carried him out of the cell. Two more robots grabbed Kari's arms. Kari struggled to break from their hold. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the foot of a robot whamming into her face.


	23. Invisigirl vs The Commander

**Invisigirl vs. The Commander**

Invisigirl ran for what seemed about an hour. Her legs were throbbing and burning. Her heart was racing as she panted heavily. Finally, she had to stop. She slowed down to a halt as she bent over with her hands on her knees. She breathed rapid breaths as she tried to get oxygen into her body.

"I can't stop now. I have to keep going."

Invisigirl's heart and mind wanted to keep searching for Morticon's base. But her body was too tired to move. After debating it in her head, she decided to take a two-minute break.

Finally, she was ready to resume her search.

"His base can't be far. I must be getting close." Invisigirl said to herself.

"Ah, but so far away." said a voice.

A startled Invisigirl looked all over the vicinity. "Who's there?"

Laugher echoed in the jungle. The young Super spun around nervously, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"I see you Invisigirl. And I sense your fear."

Invisigirl froze. She assumed a fighting position, ready for anything that might jump out and attack her. Suddenly, a talk, dark figure approached her from behind. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Boo. . ."

Invisigirl yelped as she sprung in the air. She turned around and saw a tall and muscular man. He was taller than her dad and his muscles were more defined. Invisigirl's eyes met his. They were filled with fear, apprehension, and anger.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He replied, "I am The Commander. I am a Super, just like you, and I work for Morticon."

"I figured that." said Invisigirl. "Where is his base? Are they safe?"

The Commander chuckled. "Don't worry about your friends. They are still alive, but you won't find them in Morticon's base. He moved them to another area of the Island."

Invisigirl felt relieved to hear that Tony and Kari were still okay. She then glared at the Commander.

"Where are they?"

The Commander laughed sadistically, licking his lips. "You think I'm going to tell you that easily? Convince me little girl."

"You sick." answered Invisigirl with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't have time for this."

The young heroine turned around and became invisible. She was about to run off when she heard The Commander call her from behind.

"You can search every inch of this island Invisigirl. By the time you find them, it will be too late."

Invisigirl froze. She turned around, still in her invisibility state.

"Aside from me, Metamorph, and Morticon, no one here knows where your friends are."

Invisigirl slowly turned around and made her way back to the large Super Villain. If he were right, then she would have no choice but to stick around. There was only one way to find Tony and Kari. Invisigirl stealthily advanced toward The Commander. She was waiting for the right moment.

"If you want to know where they are," The Commander grinned, "convince me."

All of the sudden, Invisigirl reappeared a few feet in front of The Commander and unleashed her attack. Since she was about two feet shorter than him, she aimed at his lower body. She kicked at his hip, following with a jump sidekick to his gut. Unfortunately, her blows didn't make The Commander flinch. He smiled as he opened himself up for Invisigirl to try again.

"That tickled."

Glaring at The Commander, Invisigirl rushed in with a flurry of punches, aimed at his torso. The Commander grinned as the young Super tried with all of her strength to inflict damage to her opponent. It seemed like she was hitting a rock. Every time her fist or foot connected with his body, she would feel a slight sting. Invisigirl aimed a low kick to The Commander's knee. The Super Villain caught her leg and weakly shoved her to the ground.

"You are boring me." joked The Commander.

"Then stop toying with me and tell me where they are!" Invisigirl yelled.

"Aww, don't tell me you are giving up already."

Invisigirl rushed in and delivered a swarm of kick to The Commander. He blocked each blow easily. Invisigirl then retreated back a few steps, breathing a little heavily.

"Give up?" The Commander smirked.

Invisigirl looked angrily at him. She then started to analyze for any possible weakness that he might have. Since he was big and strong, just like her father, she would have to think like she was fighting against her dad. Because both Mr. Incredible and The Commander are way stronger than her, her best option would be to slowly outsmart her opponent. However, that might take too long, and time is something that she doesn't have.

Then it came to her. Invisigirl's eyes widened as she found a possible way to inflict some damage to The Commander. It didn't matter if he was strong and powerful like Mr. Incredible, or as fast as her brother Speedster. Normally, all male Supers have one single weak-point that, if hit on the right spot and with enough force, could send even the mightiest Super Hero wailing in pain.

Invisigirl ran up to The Commander at full speed. She would have to unleash another attack first before hitting his weak point. She jumped up and kicked the Commander in the chest, and then she punched his leg. The Commander simply brushed it off and opened himself up for her to attack again. This was Invisigirl's chance. She rushed in and forced both of her palms to the sensitive organs located below The Commander's belt. He folded his hands in between his legs and dropped to the floor, hollering in pain.

After about thirty seconds of wailing in agony, he tardily got to his feet and gave Invisigirl a terrifying stare.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that little girl! And now, YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER!!!"

A horrified Invisigirl quickly became invisible. The Commander ran toward the invisible girl and snagged her leg. He lifted her up into the air. The young Super reappeared, dangling in The Commander's grip. The large villain roared at Invisigirl like a wild grizzly bear. Invisigirl felt like she was staring death in the eye. The Commander then slammed her back on the trunk on a tree then forcefully to the ground, still grasping firmly to her leg. Invisigirl felt a sharp jolt of pain surge all though her back. The Commander then lifted the young Super up and violently slammed Invisigirl's torso into another tree trunk. The teen Super hollered in pain. The Commander then threw her. Invisigirl whirled past a few trees until she dragged to a stop on the ground.

Invisigirl struggled to get to her feet. She rubbed her ribs to feel if any of them were broken. To her surprise, none of them were. However, her entire body throbbed with pain that it was hard for her to move. She struggled to get to her hands and knees. She winced at the pain she was in. Once she got to her feet, she opened her eyes.

She saw The Commander jumped up into the air in her direction. She tried to hop out of the way but it was too late. The Commander viciously landed on her feet. The young Super hollered in pain. The Commander followed up with an uppercut to the chin. Because he stomped on her feet, the impact knocked her out of her boots and up into the air. Once she reached the peak of her launch, The Commander forcefully sandwiched his large fists between Invisigirl. She grunted as air was forced out of her body. The pain surged all throughout her body. She landed on the ground with a thud.

The Commander grabbed her by her hair and lifted her high above. "I warned you not to make me angry." he said through gritted teeth. "What'cha going to do now little girl? Huh? Do you want to cry?"

Invisigirl slowly opened her eyes. Though her entire body hurt, she felt rage and adrenaline flowing inside her. She summoned her strength she had in her and spat at the Commander in the eye. Dropping the teenaged Super, the villain screamed, covering his eye.

Invisigirl tried to crawl away, but the pain in her body hindered her from moving a muscle. The Commander rubbed his eye, then made his way towards Invisigirl. He grabbed her and lifted her up off the ground. After punching her face and nearly breaking her nose, he kneed her in the gut. Invisigirl was about to place her hand over her abdomen to ease the throbbing pain, but The Commander tossed her up into the air and thrusted a sidekick to Invisigirl's stomach. The force sent her hurling through the jungle.

After about 100 feet, she bounced on the dirt as she approached a giant lake. She bounced on the water like a skipping stone. Afterwards, she stopped and sank underwater. She plunged deeper and deeper. Her lungs were burning to be filled with oxygen. Though it hurt her to move, she summoned the strength to swim towards the surface.

Invisigirl surfaced, gasping for air, coughing water out of her mouth, and wiping the water out of her eyes. She then began to slowly dog-paddle towards land. After about five minutes of swimming, Invisigirl felt soft ground. She crawled onto land, exhausted, panting heavily.

Invisigirl laid on the ground. She curled up in a ball with her arms folded over her midsection. Tears were about to come out of her eyes. In her mind, she prayed not only for her friends' safety, but for someone, anyone, even her parents to come rescue her.

Suddenly, Invisigirl heard footsteps coming in her direction. Invisigirl knew The Commander was coming to finish her off. She tried to move but was too weak. Invisigirl prepared herself for the worst.

When The Commander arrived, he picked Invisigirl up by the hair. He held her up until their eyes met. "You shouldn't have angered me little Super."

The Commander waded into the lake. He continued until the water level reached up to his hip. Although it seemed shallow for The Commander, it was pretty deep for a smaller Invisigirl. He then plunged the young Super into the water. He held her under, despite Invisigirl's struggle to break free. After about fifteen seconds, The Commander lifted her out of the water. Invisigirl gasped and coughed roughly as she spewed water from her mouth.

"Now you die." he replied menacingly.

The Commander then plunged Invisigirl under the water. This time, he had no intention of bringing her back up. A horrifying expression was placed on his face as he kept the young Super under the water. Invisigirl wanted so much to break out, but she was too weak and too hurt to move a muscle or to put up a force field. Invisigirl had a feeling inside her that she was going to die. Her hope drained along with her oxygen.

Above the surface, The Commander heard a voice in his ear. "That is enough Commander. I order you to cease."

"But Morticon sir," he pleaded.

"That is an order. Our plan was to make her suffer to a certain point, and you have already past that point."

The Commander replied, "As you wish."

He held Invisigirl underwater for about forty-five seconds. He lifted her out of the water. The second her face broke the surface, Invisigirl gasped for air, coughing extremely hard. The Commander glared at the teenaged heroine.

"This time I'll let you live. But I guarantee you that you will never leave this island alive."

The Commander tossed her up into the air and punted her right in the stomach. The blow sent her flying up into the air then plunging down into the water. She sank to the bottom. Invisigirl clenched her stomach as she kicked her way towards the surface. After breaking the water's surface and filling her lungs with air, she felt something pull her. Invisigirl saw that a current rushed her out of the lake and down the river. She bobbed up and down as the river carried her through the jungle. A few minutes later, Invisigirl saw that the river was rushing her to a waterfall. Invisigirl gasped in horror. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the fall and death.

"Violet! Hang on!" a voice called.

Invisigirl heard the voice. Recognizing the voice, tears came to her eyes as she whispered, "Mom."

She felt something grabbing her shoulders and pulled her out of the river before the approached the waterfall. Invisigirl saw and heard her mother's stretchy arms. At that moment, Invisigirl felt safe.

She was set on the soft ground. Invisigirl coughed water out of her lungs. She looked up, ready to see the face of her mother. Invisigirl's eyes widened in horror. At that moment, the person who lifted her out of the water began to transform into a man.


	24. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

When Metamorph finished his transformation, he grinned at the beaten girl.

"Surprise, surprise!"

Invisigirl felt her heart and hope shatter inside of her. She began to cry

"Awww, I'm sorry for the sudden change." said Metamorph. "But allow me to make it up to you. I brought you a present."

He turned around. From behind a tall tree, Morticon came walking out. He had a motionless Tony draped over his right shoulder and was carrying an unconscious Kari in his left arm. He stopped about twenty feet away from Invisigirl. He dropped both teens on to the ground. They landed with a hard "thud".

At that moment, both Kari and Tony began to regain consciousness. Both felt very weak and could barely move. They opened their eyes and saw a mutilated Invisigirl on the ground. Her eye met theirs.

"Oh my God, Invisigirl!" Kari gasped softly.

Tony turned his head toward Morticon. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh I just ordered one of my men to . . . take care of her for the moment." Morticon chuckled. "Think of it this way: he did exactly what we did to you and your friend last night, but ten times worst and more painful."

"You sick…" growled Tony. "How could you do this to her?"

"Clearly you don't know this girl as much as you should. You think she is just a Super Hero, your favorite Super Hero I might add." said Morticon, walking toward Invisigirl, who was struggling to get to her hands and knees. "But there is more to her behind the mask and under the tights. Deep down inside, she is just a sorry . . . pathetic . . . miserable excuse for a Super."

With that said, Morticon punted Invisigirl right in the stomach. She let out a loud yell as she dropped back on to the ground, clutching her midsection. She grunted and panted heavily. She grimaced in pain as she looked at Morticon, tears in her eyes. He glared right back at her. Suddenly, he spat right on her face. Invisigirl winced as the spitball hit her cheek and down on to the ground.

Morticon walked back to Tony and Kari. "What do you think of your favorite Super Hero now?" he asked them.

Morticon then ordered Invisigirl to get on her feet. Invisigirl felt so much pain, she could not move. She just laid on the ground.

"Did you not hear me Invisigirl, I said, "Get up"."

Invisigirl tried to get to her hands and knees again. It took her a minute, but she was able to do so. However, as soon as she pushed her hand off of the ground, she fell back down, wailing and whimpering in agony.

"I SAID GET UP!!!" Morticon roared.

Invisigirl wanted to but could not. She stretched her right arm toward her friends, reaching out for them.

Morticon nodded. "Very well then. It's your loss."

Morticon turned toward Metamorph, who in turn, grinned at him. He went over to Kari and grabbed her by the hair. She dragged her toward Invisigirl until they were about five feet away from each other. Metamorph then wrapped his right arm around Kari's neck. It wasn't enough to choke her, but enough to prevent her from escaping. With his left hand, he transformed his hand into a handgun and aimed it at Kari's temple.

Tony gasp, "NO! Stop! Please don't do this!" he tried to struggle but Morticon held him tight. "KARI!!!"

Kari was horrified, but she could not scream for help. Tears shed from her eyes.

At that moment, Violet's nightmare from the night earlier flashed back into her head. Near the end of the dream, her friends were seconds away from execution. She did not plan on seeing her nightmare become a reality.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Invisigirl.

She reached out and forced a force field around Metamorph's handgun hand before he discharged his weapon. Metamorph reverted his hand back to normal and leered at Invisigirl.

The young Super got to her hands and knees, one arm still folded across her stomach.

"Please . . . don't hurt them. I'll do anything . . . anything . . . just let them go." Invisigirl pleaded.

She pushed her self on to one knee. With all of her will, she pushed herself off of the ground and stood up. Her watery eyes met up with Morticon's.

"Anything Invisigirl?" He inquired. Invisigirl did not nod, but her eyes told him, "yes". "Very well then. Take off your mask and reveal yourself."

Invisigirl closed her eyes in defeat. She realized that she had no other option. She slowly lifted her hand toward her face.

"Don't do it Invisigirl!!!" called Tony.

"I'm sorry you two… I'm sorry."

Invisigirl looked at Tony, then at Kari. Kari's eyes told her that she wanted to live, but not if it was going to cost her identity. The young heroine closed her eyes, and then took her mask off. A curtain of hair fell in front of her face. She then brushed her hair back, looking up at Tony and Kari.

"Violet?!?!?!" both gasped

Tony and Kari with eyes wide open looked at Violet. Questions swirled in their minds but no words came out of their mouths. Violet was speechless as well. She wanted to explain to them everything, but couldn't. She did not know what to say or what to do. Her greatest secret had finally been revealed to her closest companions.

"Vi . . . wha . . .how . . .I don't . . ." stammered Tony.

"I . . . I'm . . ." Violet stuttered.

While searching for the words, Violet heard footsteps from behind her. The steps grew louder as a dark shadow came over her. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. It was The Commander. He clasped his fists together and hammered the young girl in the back, sending her back to the ground. Violet coughed and cried in pain.

"Ah, The Commander, just in time. So nice of you to join us."

The Commander grinned, then picked up Violet. He held her in a standing position. Violet looked up at Kari and Tony. Kari had her hand covering her mouth and was trying to fight back the tears. Tony could no longer hold the anger boiling inside him. He popped up from the ground and was about to rush over to The Commander until Metamorph restrained him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he called. "Violet! VIOLET!!!"

Metamorph viciously threw Tony to the ground. He then transformed his arm into a cannon and aimed it at the young boy. Before he could fire, Morticon stopped him.

"That's enough Metamorph!"

Metamorph looked back at him. He reluctantly reverted his cannon back to an arm. Meanwhile, Morticon slowly walked toward Violet. She turned her head away. Morticon gently tilted her head up until her eyes were meeting his.

"Please . . . just leave her alone." Kari pleaded from behind. "Don't hurt her anymore. No more."

Morticon laughed. "It's funny. Your favorite Super Hero happens to be your closest friend. How does it feel to be so hopeless, so powerless, and your only hero slowly has her hope and loved ones taken away?" Morticon leaned to Violet. " It must really hurt, doesn't it?"

Violet felt broken inside. She never felt so defeated in her whole life. She saw Morticon then walked over to Metamorph. "It is time."

Metamorph nodded and put on a sadistic smile, eyeing Violet. He then transformed both of his arms. Violet saw that his arms looked really familiar. It took her a minute to figure it out. It looked just like her mother Elastigirl's arms. The top part of his sleeve was red with black gloves.

Metamorph stretched both of his arms and grabbed Tony in one hand and Kari in the other. He lifted them both up into the air. Violet gasped as he saw Metamorph hoisted her friends off of the ledge, dangling above the ocean below. Tony and Kari screamed for help.

Violet yelled, "Hey, wait, don't! We had a deal! I took off my mask! Now, let them go!"

"You're right, we did have a deal." Morticon grinned. "Metamorph, let them go."

Metamorph chuckled and was about to release them when Violet called out, "NO!"

Tony and Kari cried for help. Metamorph took pleasure hearing their pleas. The Commander carried Violet to the edge of the ledge, right next to Morticon. She looked at him with teary, pitiful eyes.

"Please, don't drop them." she quietly implored.

"You know Invisigirl, or Violet Parr, no matter how strong you think you are, you and every other Super Hero in this world share the same weakness: sacrifice. You give up free time with your friends, cancel dates, and suffer in school just to ensure the safety of the civilians of Metroville. You are willing to have yourself completely destroyed to save your friends; it is a noble price to pay for now, but definitely costly in the long run. For instance, your family would be devastated, and we would have one less Super protecting the world."

While Morticon continued his monologue, Violet tried to come up with a plan to save Tony and Kari. However, it all seemed so impossible. Metamorph held Tony and Kari out too far away, and she wasn't able to break The Commander's grasp on her anytime soon. She had no choice but to listen to Morticon's speech.

"Do you want to know the worst part of being a hero? It is when you are forced to make the hardest decision of your life. This cliff is between 500-600 feet above the ocean. It is a little shorter than the Golden Gate Bridge, but tall enough that when a body drops from this height, bones would shatter upon impact."

Violet gasped. She had an idea of Morticon's next move. "But . . . you said you'd let them go." She cried.

"Oh I did Invisigirl. And I will too." sniggered Morticon.

"No . . . please don't do this . . ." Violet prayed, tears in her eyes.

Morticon said, "I'm sorry Invisigirl. But a deal is a deal. Now you do have one choice to make. Who will you save? Will you save your best friend?"

Violet looked at Kari. She was screaming for help at the top of her lungs, her legs dangling high above the water.

"Or will you save your boyfriend?"

Violet then turned her head toward Tony. He was looking at Kari, then at Violet. He didn't yell or scream, but his eyes indicated he was terrified for his life.

"Not a situation a hero would like to find himself or herself in huh?" grinned Morticon. "Well, with The Commander doing serious work on you, you should barely be able to put up a force field to save one. I highly doubt you can save both at the same time, let alone yourself as well."

"DON'T DO IT!!! PLEASE!!!" pleaded Violet at the top of her lungs.

Morticon responded, "I'm sorry Invisigirl. But this is reality. You Supers try to save everyone but end up saving no one. The reality is that you, or your friends are going to die, and you are the only one that has the power to give them a chance to live."

The Commander held Invisigirl up into the air, while bringing his right leg back at the same time.

"The choice is yours Ms. Parr. It will be over before you know it."

The Commander dropped Invisigirl, and then punted his right foot into her stomach, kicking her off toward Kari and Tony. She was launched about 20 feet higher than her two friends. Before gravity pulled her down, Morticon nodded at Metamorph, who then tossed Tony and Kari. Both were launched up in the air before plummeting down to the ocean. Both hollered at the top of their lungs.

Violet began gravitating down below. Her stomach ached. She wanted to ease the pain, but knew she had to save her friends. She placed her arms close to her body and her feet together. She then zoomed down like a missile. Finally, Tony and Kari were on either side of her.

"Violet! Help me!!!" Kari shouted.

Violet looked at Kari, then at Tony. After that she looked down. The ocean was approaching closer and closer. She then formed a force field around Kari with her right hand. Violet then turned her head toward Tony. She tried to form another force field, but nothing came out of her left hand.

"Come on . . . come on . . . please . . ." pleaded Violet.

She had been training and perfecting her powers ever since the Super Hero Relocation Act was lifted. She had been able to create very strong force fields in various sizes and shapes. However, she had never in her entire life created two force fields at the same time. In addition, creating a strong force field, or even more than one force field, would require a lot of energy and extreme focus.

Thanks to The Commander, her body surged with more pain than energy. Her mind had a number of stressors that prevented her from focusing: the current situation she is in right now, the traumatizing beating she received, and time when she revealed her secret identity to her two best friends.

Invisigirl cleared her mind for one second and tried to form another force field. A purple orb surrounded Tony. Violet smiled weakly. Both of her friends were now protected.

"Violet! No! What are you doing!?" Kari gasped.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." said Violet, faintly smiling.

"No, Violet!" whispered Tony. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

At last, the three hit the water. The force field hit the water. The force field encapsulating Tony and Kari disappeared upon contact. The force however sent the two rebounding up into the air. They then plummeted into the water from a much safer height. Violet wasn't so lucky. She flopped into the ocean chest first with a loud "SMACK". She then sunk down. Everything in her sight was slowly becoming darker the deeper she sank.

Morticon, The Commander, and Metamorph all looked down below, grinning. Metamorph started to laugh. The Commander joined him. Morticon turned around and walked away back toward his base. The Commander and Metamorph followed after him.


	25. A Heroic Tragedy

**A Heroic Tragedy**

Tony surfaced for air. Kari popped up out of the water right next to him. After coughing water out of their lungs, they wiped the water from their eyes. Tony looked all around him.

"Where's Violet?" Tony asked.

Kari looked to her left, and then jerked her head to the right. She looked back at Tony with a terrified expression on her face.

"Oh my God, Violet!" gasped Tony.

Tony took in a deep breath before diving back underwater. Kari followed after him. Both looked all around for Violet, but they had difficulty searching underwater. Everything seemed dark and invisible. Suddenly, something caught Kari's eye from under her. It was a white blinking dot. Kari could also see that the dot was flashing from the chest of a shadowy corpse. Kari knew that it was Violet. She tapped Tony on the arm and pointed at the blinking light. Tony and Kari swam farther down until they reached Violet's body. Tony grabbed her from under the arms and swam back to the surface. It was hard for him because Violet's body felt like a dead weight. This was because Violet had no air in her lungs.

Finally, Tony, Kari, and Violet reached the surface. Tony and Kari swam as hard as they could to the beach. Tony struggled to keep Violet's body above water. It took a long five minutes, but they finally reached shore. Tony dragged Violet on to the sand. Kari followed after him. Both were drenched. Their clothes felt a little heavier, and they were both incredibly exhausted. In addition, both were extremely worried and frightened with Violet's condition. Kari rushed to her side.

"Come on Tony! I need your help!"

Kari placed both of her hands on Violet's chest. Tony gasped and tackled her to the ground.

"Tony, what was that for?"

"What do you think you are doing?" snapped Tony.

"Violet probably has got water in her lungs. We have to do CPR to put oxygen back in her system." replied Kari. She was becoming more and more frightened with each passing second.

"She landed on her chest Kari. She could've broken her ribs. If you do CPR on her, you could puncture her lungs."

"So what do we do?" Kari panicked. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I . . . don't . . ." Tony murmured. He too was horrified.

"HELP!!! SOME BODY HELP!!! ANYONE!!!" called Kari.

She grabbed Violet's hand and held it tightly, wishing with all of her heart for her best friend to wake up. Tony lifted Violet's head up on to his legs. He began to sob, tears falling down from his eyes on to her face.

"Violet . . . please wake up." cried Tony. "Please . . . you can't . . . die . . ."

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
